Sickly Sweet :
by nnihlus
Summary: I had woken up in the middle of the forest, crosses burned into my stomach, in pain, and staring down at me was the supposedly ficitional Millenium Earl from a manga called D.Gray-man, life sucked. -- Girl sucked from our world to the D.Gray-man world;--
1. Unreal, Reality

**SICKLY SWEET.**

Hello! I would proudly introduce my first –man fanfiction… aha… hopefully it isn't that bad… Sickly Sweet is a plot bunny that had been in my mind ever since I started reading –man; and now that I have finished completely reading the manga I can write properly :D!

Even though this story is an OC; I hope you all give it a chance to prove it's not some Mary-Sue thing. The plot is pretty much a girl from our world sucked into 19th Century -man world. I'll try to keep everything as realistic as possible, but as you know I wasn't alive back then so there might be some things that I wouldn't know… As for pairings I have no idea; i've been thinking but the characters dont really match... we'll see...

I hope you enjoy and review (:

Longer Summary: Liseandra is just a girl that feels like the 21st century world doesn't fit her, but when suddenly she opens her eyes and find herself in the -Man world, her favorite manga, she has to put up with knowing secrets nobody else would know—She must become the Protector to the characters she thought were one fiction.

* * *

I sighed, starring at my teachers disapproved look. She was glaring at me the hardest that she could, but her glare couldn't phase me—I've been in this situation so many times that I was pretty much bored of it.

"Liseandra." She gritted out. "I said we were doing silent reading today."

I nodded my head. "I know. So I brought a book." I motioned to the book she was holding in her hand that had been taken from my hands oh-so rudely.

"This is not a book." I cringed when she waved it in the air with no care. She closed it—making me lose the page I was on—and looked at the cover. It was funny because the cover to her was actually the back of the book.

"Umm… Mrs. Zucker, you have to understand that this is a Japanese-styled book. Over there they read from right to left." I pointed out; pouring my words with the arrogance I usually always keep in. She glared a bit harder before flipping the book to the right and then looked at the cover.

"Well, Liseandra—let me explain that this is not a proper book… Gray-man?"

"It's D Gray_-man._" I muttered out. "And of course it's a proper book, why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"Comic books aren't proper reading material for teens your age." She replied.

"First of all, it's not a comic book." I pointed out, hated when people would call the books I read comic books. "There _manga_, which are from Japan; Comic books are made in the US."

"Doesn't matter what they're called. You cannot read these childish cartoons things."

I chuckled dryly. "Cartoons are the things they play of Cartoon Network now, Mrs. Zucker. They would never play stuff like that on Cartoon Network—too much gore and angst." I smirked.

Mrs. Zucker sighed and placed the book on my desk. "Next time, I want a book with words and NO PICTURES." She growled out. "Last warning."

I grabbed the 9 Volume of -man and shuffled it open looking for the page I had left one.

"That's what you said last week, Miss."

* * *

"Hey Lise!" I turned around, and glanced back at the crowed hallway I was currently walking on. My backpack on only one shoulder while the black and white checkered sweater I had been wearing was wrapped around my waist. I kept looking around the hallway to see who had called my name. It was so crowded that I couldn't tell—plus other people on the school could have the same name as me, right?

"Liseee!" I looked around again to see a guy with short brown hair and hazel eyes; tall figure and slightly cricked teeth. He wore a white t-shirt with black shorts with a black studded belt. His pants weren't really on his waist, but falling down as he walked quickly over to me. I rolled my eyes as the guy.

"Hello Anthony." I said, putting my cell phone back in my pocket and fixing my backpack so that it was now on both my shoulders. "Left up your pants; Nobody wants to see your boxers."

He smiled at me. "Everyone would want to get into my pants." He smirked, arrogantly.

"Yeah well, not me." I said, as he pulled his pants up a bit, he cracked his fingers then turned towards me.

"You're a hard girl to find you know?" He started walking with me towards the vending machines next to the gyms—where I would go to buy my Lunch.

"Well, I typically don't want to be found." I replied sarcastically, scouting my pocket for a couple of dollar bills.

He laughed. "I heard from Trevor that you gave Mrs. Z quite an attitude today."

"She started ranting at me about my book. Called a 'cartoon comic book thing'." I replied.

"Well, they are… technically…"

"No they're not. I explained this to you; Manga—that's what they're called." I replied. We had arrived at the vending machines and I was currently looking which one had my favorite snack—Salt and Vinegar chips.

"I still think you're too obsessed with them though." Anthony commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said, dropping the subject. I stuck my dollar in one of the Vending Machines and pressed '45', and waited to my chips to fall down so I could collect them. I glanced at Anthony as he dug into his football bag for a dollar.

"I thought you didn't have practice today…" I said, reaching down to grab my chips.

"We don't; but since we have a district game on Friday; Coach wants us to get as much practice as possible." He said, putting his own dollar into the machine, and getting something to eat.

"Hmmm." I took put some chips in my mouth, chewed them thoroughly. "Well, who's gonna drop me off home—you were supposed to give me a ride."

"Well, either you can wait until practice is done, or just go with Juan."

"I'll go with Juan. I hate the guys on the team."

"But me."

"Who said that?"

He shoved me playfully as I laughed as we started looking for some where we could sit and relax. We walked in silence, munching on the chips we had gotten.

"Toonnyy!" We both turned around to see a dyed-red heading girl with dark eyes coming our way. She had a black tank top with a white cardigan over it and a skirt. The clicks of her white heels were already annoying me.

"Hey April." Anthony smiled at her; I said nothing and just kept eating.

"You haven't eating Lunch with us in such a long time! You promised you would come today!" She said towards Anthony, then looking back towards the girls and couple of guys she had just been with. I looked at them. All the girls had shirts of tank tops with shorts or skirts—plus heels. And all the guys had pants that lagged down off their waist, designers t-shirts and Nike's or some brand like that of shoes.

"Sorry April." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm eating with Lise today—like I always do ya'know?"

I knew she wanted to glare at me—but she didn't. She grabbed Anthony's arm and pulled on it.

"Come on, Just for today?" He face could have made me barf.

"Just go Anthony. I'm probably going to read or something…" I was about to turn around when someone grabbed my arm, I found that it was Anthony's hand.

"Hold up Lise." He said, determination in his eyes. He turned towards April, shrugging off her grip. "Sorry April, Not today." He pulled me away and walked off. I stood shocked a bit before regaining my own steps and yanked out of Anthony's grip.

"You could just have gone with her, I wouldn't have minded." I arrogantly said. Anthony laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry Lise. Childhood friends beat one-year friends." It's true, I've know Anthony since I was born. I smiled leaning against his a bit as we walked.

"Thanks Tony."

* * *

After lunch I had only had one period left—which was math—then school ended. I walked Anthony to the locker rooms before we split and I walked towards the student parking lot. There I found Juan's beat-up car in a record time. He was sitting on the trunk of his car, listening to the blaring metal music coming from the beat-up speakers. I threw my backpack in the front seat and made myself comfortable next to him.

"Who are we waiting for?" I asked him.

"You." He replied getting off the trunk, then grabbing my waist and lifting my off. I squealed and then punched him when he sat me down on the ground. I went into the passenger seat as he put the car in reverse. He turned the music down slightly—because he knew I hated it. We drove home in silence, just the music. He came up to my house and dropped me off. I said thanks and said my farewell before getting out and digging in my backpack for my keys. I opened the door and walked inside, as soon as I shut the door behind me I heard the huge stomps of my dog making his way towards me.

I had a huge black Great Dane named Soldier. I watched as he ran up to me then stopped at the last second, slid a bit on the tile floor and then sat down right in front of me; his tail gagging like crazy. I patted the top of his head and scratched the back of his ears. I threw my backpack on the floor and walked into my house and towards the kitchen to see my Mom.

"Hey Mums." I greeted her, grabbing an apple. I looked down at the PB&J sandwiches she was making. "What are those for?"

"I guess you forgot again that your little brother has a soccer game today." She answered back.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot."

"Just go change, Lise. And get Soldier's collar."

I bit down on the apple. "We're bringing him today?"

"Yes."

"Alright." I walked out and made myself towards the stairs. I saw my little brother in his soccer wear hypnotized by the TV. I didn't even bother. Soldier followed behind me and up the stairs. When I reached my room my apple was gone, so I threw it in the trash can next to my door and then collapsed on my bed. Soldier sat down and looked up at me.

"You know, Soldier," His ears perked up from hearing my name. "This doesn't feel right—begin in this world I mean. It feels like I don't belong here, everything here is just so boring and I imagination only gets me to a certain point…" I sighed. "And now I'm talking to my dog…"

I stood up and went to my closet. I opened my closet door and grabbed a pair of shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt that was the color of my little brother's soccer team—red.

I changed quickly and then grabbed the messenger bag I always carried around me. Inside were things to keep me entertained while 8 year-olds kick each other playing soccer. I also grabbed Soldier's collar. Seeing his collar in my hand the dog's tail started wagging and he ran to the door. I followed him—more slowly than him though.

When I reached downstairs my Mom was already loading the car and my brother was sitting in the backseat now glued to his new DS. I sighed before hooking Soldier with his leash and then opening the door. Mom held the back of the SUV van type of car we hand so that the dog could jump in. He jumped in easily and she slammed it shut.

I walked towards the passenger door and sat myself down in the seat, buckling up and then getting my iPod out, putting both earphones in and then turning on shuffle. I stared out the window as my mom drove through the town we lived in to where my Little Brother played his soccer games.

We got there quickly and then unpacked the car. Her with other Moms started setting up the table for food and stuff. I grabbed a towel, went to a near-by tree and sat myself down. Throwing my iPod in my bag I took out the books that I had brought with me—that just happened to be -man. I opened one and started reading—Soldier had laid down on the grass and watched everyone move around before the game.

The noise went up as the game started, and I found myself bored since I had already read the three Volumes of -man I had with me. I sighed and laid down on the towel beneath me, I starred up at the clouds and soon enough, I found my eyes closing, my body falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_I found myself standing in a weird place, it definitely were I was supposed to be. I was laid down on the ground, and there was this red substance on my hands—when I saw what the substance was and noticed it was blood, I screamed and shot up and looked around, that when I saw him—My Dad was there sprawled on the floor like I remembered when I last found him on the living room._

_My eyes widened as I slowly crawled towards him. "Dad?" my lips quivered. I started shaking him… but he was dead… he was dead… a wave of grief, anger and sadness ripped threw me. I screamed—it felt like it was the only way to release everything I felt inside. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I wasn't in the same scene before, I was at a graveyard—in front of me a grave. When I read the name printed on the stone, tears came to my eyes again._

_Luke Silva._

"_Dad… Dad… Dad…. Why? Why me? Why you?" I muttered words that I couldn't understand; everything just felt like a blur._

"_Would you like me to, resurrect Your Dad?" I turned my head to see him… the Millennium Earl... Like in the books… I knew I wasn't supposed to fall for him—I've read so many times the schemes… Even Allen's experience; but my tongue just moved on its own._

"_Yes."_

_He laughed. Suddenly we were in a different place. A mechanical body standing next to the Earl… why couldn't I control my mouth? I wasn't supposed to say anything…_

"_Dad….. Luke… Dad… Luke….DAD!" I screamed out. Suddenly the mechanical monster started to move. I starred at it with wide eyes._

"_Liseandra…" It muttered. "WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA? WHY? I THOUGH YOU LOVE ME? WHY? I CAN'T GO BACK NOW? IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"_

_The Earl chuckled. "You're now my puppet~! Kill her."_

_My eyes widened as I suddenly felt a huge pain from my chest, I looked to see the Mechanical thing has stuck a knife right threw my chest. _

"_How could you Lise?" It muttered. "How could you?"_

_Suddenly the pain wouldn't stop, and then my body felt completely sticky. The Akuma then screamed._

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" He removed the claw from my chest; I fell limply to the side and watched. The Akuma kept screaming and seemed in pain. Then suddenly his body started to just disappear, and then he was gone. The Earl watched to, a huge smile on his face._

"_We have another one."_

* * *

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a whole lot of pain and starring at the sky. It was weird because the last time I closed my eyes it was sunny… and Mom wouldn't have left me at the soccer field… The suddenly the pain; where was the pain coming from?

I groaned and blinked, making my vision become less fuzzy—starring at the soft starry night sky. That dream… it was so weird… and it felt so real—I have had -man dreams before but nothing like that, that made the emotions so real…. I started to lean forward when the pain rapidly increased, coming right from my chest. I chocked, gasped and fell back again.

I kept gasping from breath; my lungs just seemed to reject the air. After almost chocking a few times, my lungs seemed to calm down. I took one of my hands and put it on my stomach, suddenly didn't feel the cloth of my shirt, I only felt the skin… but it wasn't right. I ran my fingers across the surface to find something was in the skin. I leaned up slowly and carefully and finally looked at myself. My eyes widened as I saw crosses burned into my skin, lined in rows across my stomach and going around my back—up to my bellybutton and then they stopped. They weren't on my boobs though, the crosses stopped right below my boobs.

Hah… the crosses looked a lot like the one burned into Allen's hand from -man. Suddenly I felt like someone had slapped my face…. This couldn't be possible…

I mean, -man was just a popular/anime and manga from Japan and was entirely fictional. The –man world could never be real because there's no such thing as Akumas… and exorcists… Or could it be? Akuma could be hiding like they did in the books…

I leaned back against the cold dirt and closed my eyes. This was just a dream… a stupid messed up dream… I would wake up to find my Little Brother trying to draw on my face with Sharpie or something… Then I would wake up and kick his little ass…

I was too clouded in my inner turmoil to notice the footsteps that were getting closer and closer, and only realized I wasn't alone until the person spoke.

"Well, look at this~!" My eyes shot open, and my thoughts were completely gone. I had to stop my mouth from opening in shock. "What do we have here?"

He was there and he was real… he looked completely real… I closed my eyes and opened them again—it was no hallucination.

I was starring at the one and only—and supposed fictional—Millennium Earl.

* * *

There we go! End of Chapter 1(: Next chapter will come as soon as possible! Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors... i'm terrible at finding those...

Thanks for reading and please **REVIEW. **


	2. Talking to Strangers

Hello! and now I present you to the next chapter of Sickly Sweet. Thank you everyone who reviewed and stuff3 the reviews made me very happy and i'm hoping I get more(:

Disclaimer: haha... forgot about it on first chapter. But I do not own -man and I'm not claiming I own it. I only own the OC and any other little plot thingys.

* * *

"Hey. Go clean up the tables. Before the night sets too." I caught the rag that was thrown at my face by my boss, stupid man he was. I hated him—he was just so annoying…

I took the rag and started wiping down the tables. I wished I could just pretend I was some whore to get money, it would been much easier but with the crosses carved into my stomach made it impossible—anyone would be freaked out, disgusted or would call me a witch (they did that in this era right?). So since I got here that option has been marked off the list—I would probably been rich by now if I was a prostitute, how much did they earn monthly?

So ever since the month I had had been here, I had to put with this town… and having to deal with these crap people. I sighed and started washing each table a bit faster, since the night shift was setting in; and this was the time when most of the men came to the bar—to be entertained by couple of whores of course.

I finished cleaning off the tables then threw the rag across my shoulder and started walking towards the kitchen. I ignored all the men—and some women—that took a few glances at me and just kept walking. When I reached the kitchen I walked in and saw Reniel—our cook—was already cooking things that were a bit more sophisticate than what we serve on days.

"Hey. Where the leftovers?" I asked. He motioned to a plate that was sitting on the counter.

"Saved those for you, little man." I chuckled.

"Thanks." I grabbed the plate and started eating, I was starved from not eating anything since breakfast—that just how things around here worked.

"Have you heard?" Reniel asked, striking up conversation.

"Hear what?" I asked, threw a mouthful of food.

"There have been more disappearances around town—you got to be careful."

"But aren't all the disappearances all little girls and women?" I asked.

"That's why I'm telling you. Anyone could confuse you with a girl with that face." He laughed as I chucked the fork at his head, Reniel dodged and caught it.

"Asshole." I put the plate in the sink then turned back towards him. "Do you have any left over for my friend?" I asked.

He nodded, motioning his head towards a cupboard. I opened it and saw that there was another plate there, this one was covered.

"Saved that just for him, Boss would kill me if he found out I stole some meat."

"Thanks Reniel." He chuckled and gave me a wave. I walked out threw the backdoor of the kitchen and then towards the backdoor of the restaurant. When I opened it I reached the back alley where we would dump our trash. I walked down the steps and then pinched my lip with my forefinger and thumb, whistling.

"Here boy! Come on!" Suddenly a huge black dog came into view. I smiled as he walked towards me then sat down in front of me; his tail gagging. I petted his head before putting the plate down.

"Good boy Soldier." I smiled at him. I backed away a bit and sat down on the steps that went up to the restaurant. I sighed looking up at the starry sky.

"I have to find the Black Order somehow. But I don't know how… Plus I don't think right now would be a good time…" I went into my pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, I opened to reveal dates and things happening on them.

"The date in which Allen gets to the Order is September 1rst. It's only March. Still 5 months before he even gets there. Allen hasn't even met that police officer… Moore her name was?" I looked up at Soldier to find him looking at me.

"Don't worry." I stood up and stuffed the paper into my pocket again. "I wouldn't leave you behind for the world." I walked up to him and scratched the back of his ears, that how he liked it. He stuck his tongue out and wagged his tale.

"I might be a bit late today; Boss says he needs me to work extra hours. Go chase some cats or something." I stretched my back and then climbed the steps and walked again into the restaurant. The first thing that hit me was the smell of smoke, alcohol, and sex. Not the greatest combination actually—but over the time I had gotten used to it.

The moans… not so much…

I peaked around the room to see men kissing women, removing their shirts—or just doing the deed full-on. I cringed, feeling disgusted.

"Oi! Boy!" I turned back to see a man in a white suit with black undershirt and white tie waving me over. On his lap was another whore, her dress on the floor while she only had her undergarments on, her corset looked like it was gonna come off pretty soon though. I walked towards, them almost dragging my feet.

"May I help you?" I asked, rolling my eyes as the woman licked her lips at me, winked, letting her corset fall just a little bit more.

"Get me some wine; for me and this gorgeous lady here." The man said, gripping the woman and bit more, she giggled and then kissed his neck, soon enough started sucking.

"Yes, sir…" I muttered, walking off from the disgusting site. As I kept walking things that my poor eyes shouldn't even see—the smell of smoke was started to tempt me to steal a smoke from someone—a nasty habit I've had picked up from begin at this shitty place. I passed the kitchen and then walked towards the bar. I grabbed some wine and started walking back to the man that had asked me for it.

When I reached where they had last been—they weren't there. I sighed and saw that the woman's corset was on the floor, along with the man's tie. I sighed and looked around—whatever; some guy with sticky fingers would probably grab the forgotten clothes. I started walking back, drinking of the cups of wine—I wouldn't let it go to waste.

"Hey Boy." I turned as someone had called me once again. But my eyes widened seeing the person. Bright red hair, half a mask—holy shit; this guy was Cross… Cross Marian. He was sprawled against one of the biggest couches in the back, women practically kissing his feet. My eyes went to the coat he wore—the cross…. Shit… I feel like I'm gonna piss my pants…

"Aren't you a bit young to by drinking that," He motioned to the wine.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think those woman are a bit too young for you?" I retorted. He smirked, the woman around him started to glare daggers at me. I extend my hand to the wine cup that I haven't drunk yet.

"Here."

He took it from me and made a quiet thank. "Cheers to these beautiful ladies." He said, before gulping the drink down.

"Cheers to the Earl." I found myself saying and drinking some more of the wine. I started walking away from Cross—not even realizing the words that I had said to Cross Marian. I was too busy thinking over that the Earl had said to me when he found me…

* * *

"_What's a poor girl doing out here in the woods alone?"_

_I opened my mouth to reply, probably curse him off or something but words wouldn't come. I felt like I had been paralyzed, by what I don't know. The Earl grinned as he took a few steps so that his feet were right next to my stomach, starring at the burned crosses. _

"_Hmmm…" He took a hand from the umbrella on his shoulder—the pumpkin umbrella I remember from the books—and then placed it right were the crosses were. The air suddenly left me, as I bit back a scream. Shit… that hurt… He suddenly gave a bit more pressure and then I felt pleasure, complete and utter pleasure exploded from my stomach, my back arched. I bit back a whimper._

"_Oh, an innocence." He said, talking his hand off. My body install relaxed again, I gasped for breath as I starred at the Earl. Is this what it meant having an innocence? Is that how… Allen felt every time he invocated his innocence? _

"_What… What do you want…?" I breathed out. My voice was raspy and dry. And I could barely even get the words out for my lackness of breath. He laughed, and grinned even bigger._

"_I was just in the area!"_

"_Did you bring me here? Did you… cause these things on my stomach?"_

_He shook his head. "I did nothing~! Why would I do the cruel thing of forcing an innocence into a poor girl?" _

_I felt like throwing a sarcastic comment at him, he was the guy who wanted to destroy the world. But I bit my tongue and starred at him. "Why am I here?"_

_He grinned. "I don't know."_

_Bastard… I really felt like I wanted to kick this way. I looked at him straight in the eye, and then suddenly I realized this was the guy that cause Allen so much pain… this was the guy that made everyone get so painfully hurt… I squinted my eyes and tears started to appear._

"_I want to kill you."_

"_That's good." He laughed. His umbrella opened, and suddenly he was floating in the air. "If you didn't I would be worried~!"_

* * *

"What is it Boss?" I turned around, and looked at my annoying boss. He motioned his head to the counter; there was a pile of letter there.

"Go put those out. That's your last job for the night." He commanded before walking away and out of my sight.

I shrugged my shoulders, Boss always seem to have a ten-foot stick up his ass—I guess since he's giving me money; so I could deal with it. I stood up, grabbed the envelopes. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet, I looked inside and grabbed my messenger bag then placed it on the counter; I opened it and peeked inside; counted the small books inside—good, All the D Gray-man mangas were there, plus the little money I saved. I dag deeper and smiled feeling the smooth glossy cover that was my iPod; little things like that really did kept me going—seeing Mom again, and my little Brother.

I threw the bag over my shoulder and kept it close. I started walking to the entrance—as I reached the front of the restaurant I saw it was completely empty. Usually the front was full during the days, but at night the only place you could find people was in the back—the whorehouse.

Once I opened the door, the cold night airs assaulted me and crawled under my clothes, making me feel extremely cold; I hated it how here the deeper into the night, the colder it got. I hadn't bother to buy clothes—I need the money for other important things. I huffed a bit, and then placed the mail in the mailbox that was nailed next to the door. I sighed and walked to the edge of the street, crossing my arms and trying to keep as much heat as I could in the piece of crap clothing I had. I starred ahead of nothing, trying to get some of my thoughts collected about Cross; he was the second Canon Character I met—it felt strange.

Cross was lot hotter than I thought he was. The long bright red hair complemented the features on his face—the glasses he used fitted perfectly on his face. The white mask covering a portion of his cheek made him look extremely mysterious, and rather sexy—and from the peek I saw of his body from his opened coat, I know that he was practically the perfect male species on the planet.

Except for the pervert, man-whore and stupid attitude—oh and the kind-of abusive crap he gives to Allen puts him half on my bad side. But apart from that, he's pretty hot.

"It's you again, Boy." I turned around to find the person I had just been thinking about, Cross. He had a cigarette in his mouth, I licked my dry lips, the smoke was really tempting me—I just wanted to snatch if from his hand and drown that sucker.

"It's you again, Old man." He glared at me, I smiled at my accomplishment. "Give me one of those." He smirked and took the packet out, opened it so I could grab one. I grabbed one, but was almost tempted to be greedy and grab another one. I put it in between my lips, he leaned a bit too close and light it for me—but that didn't concern me.

The smoke was a relief; I sucked in one huge breath, before letting it out. Savoring the taste.

"Little boys like you shouldn't smoke." He said, what a hypocrite—he gave me the smoke in the first place.

"I can give you a good list of what 'Little Boys' shouldn't do. And working at a whorehouse is one of them."

"Whorehouse… First time I heard someone call these places before."

Oops… I guess the term wasn't invented until later? Oh well. "But that's pretty much what they are."

He smirked. "Back to the point." He uttered under his breath. "Early tonight, what did you mean when you cheered the 'Earl'?" There was a suddenly seriousness in his face and made me shiver and become slightly scared.

I looked at him then sighed. "You're an exorcist right?" I whispered, acting was one of my best skills.

"Yeah. See the Cross?" He tapped the Cross on his jacket.

"Well yeah but I don't know… first time I've seen one in this shitty place. "My Dad knew a lot about then—those things, Akumas." My heart fell down to my stomach. It felt so terrible talking about Dad.

"He kinda explained them and what was Innocence. He told me after he died to cremate him—but when he died I couldn't bring myself to do it…" I threw the cigarette on the floor; stomped it on with my feet. As I created the story in my mind, memories were created too, making my emotions flare.

"One day at his grave… The Earl came. He asked me if I wanted to resurrect him… Dad told me before to say No and run… but I couldn't help myself… "The tears ran down my face, feeling hot even though my body was still shivering.

"I turned my Dad into an Akuma…" I gasped for breath—feeling my chest ache, right where the crosses were. "I'm terrible… and only when the Earl did that… I realized…" I stopped and looked down.

"How did you stop it?" I looked up at him wiping my tears. "How did you kill the Akuma that was your father?"

"I-I don't know… He stabbed me and suddenly was in pain and just disappeared, and the Earl too." I took a deep breath. "Is it normal to have crosses burned into your skin?"

His eyes widened a bit. "There on my chest, burned into the skin."

"Let me see."

I was reluctant. I still had my boobs, and lifting up my shirt would just probe I'm a girl. The only way to keep my breast so people wouldn't see was switching to a baggy shirt. My innocence held my boobs like if they were a bra, so I didn't have to worry about that.

"Don't worry, Boy." He smirked. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't cross-dress." I sighed, and finally gave in.

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it up, feeling uncomfortable from the cold airs. Cross had to bend down a little since I was short and he was so tall. He inspected the crosses—but I could tell his eyes wondered a bit up north too. He took a hand and placed it on the crosses… that feeling came again.

"S-Stop…" His hand felt burning hot on my skin. He pressed a bit harder and I felt the pleasure explode. I bit my lip and took a few steps back, making him out of reach. I put my shirt down and glared at him, my legs felt like if they were gonna collapse.

"Bastard…" He smirked, than started to shrug his exorcist coat off, then placed it on my shoulder. I immediately felt warmer; and Cross actually had a nice smell to him, clean and nice—I didn't complain that he was actually begin kind-of nice.

"I want to go to the Black Order." I suddenly spit out. He looked at me, lighting another cigarette.

"What will you gain from going to the Black Order?" he asked a neutral expression on his face. His took a long drag of his cigarette. I stared at him, pretty much in shock that he would ask me something like that—I mean he wasn't really supposed to care, he was supposed to be this uncaring pervert that would just try into girls pants—or corsets I guess.

He kept starring at me, waiting for an answer. I tried to get my brain to work again—trying to find a suitable answer that wouldn't expose too much that I know, that would be just right.

"I want to protect."

"What do you want to protect?"

"Everything—Everyone."

He raised an eyebrow, and looked at me like I was a bit messed in the head, but then he smirked; Ruffling my hair. "I'll take you to the Black Order only for one condition."

"And that is?"

"Don't cut your hair until I say so."

I stared at him with shock; I was expecting some hard request, maybe even something suicidal.

"Why?"

"You'd make a much prettier girl if you're hair was long."

I chuckled. "Give a cig, Pervert" I put my hand out.

"And stop smoking. Cute girls like you shouldn't smoke."

He gave me one anyways, and light it once again. As I tasted the smoke in my lungs I felt a lot warmer, and more relaxed. He chuckled.

"You have a place to stay?"

"Nope. Just sleep where I can, with my dog Soldier." Upon hearing his name, the big black dog came out from a near alleyway and sat down at my feet. "Not leaving him behind."

He growled and then shook his head then threw an arm around my shoulder, leading me away from the restaurant. Soldier trotted next to him, happily wagging his tail for some reason.

"Stop touching me, Pervert."

He chuckled. His chuckle was deep, and I felt the vibration from his chest.

"You can't resist me."

"To hell with that. Now stop touching me."

He chuckled again, but kept his arm around my shoulder, his hand dangerously close to where my boobs were supposed to be,

Fucking Bastard.

* * *

_The biggest challenge for me after the Earl left, was standing up. My chest throbbed at any movement, but I managed to lean forward and look around. I was in a forest—and I could see a town near-by. I would have to go there and get situated until I found out the hell I was going to do. _

_I looked around and found my bag. YES! My bag! Thank god it's with me. I reached out and slid it to me, opening it to find books—manga books actually. I took one out and was surprised to see D Gray-man printed on the front. They were about 15 books there… those were all the books that had ever come out! And I had them all!_

_Fuck yes. This had to be a sigh. I put the book back and the kept searching in my bag, my iPod and my cell phone (my cell phone had to signal though—big surprise) my iPod had battery… but I would save it for later. I found a pair of scissors and some chips—my was really hungry. A sudden noise behind me made me stare at as the brushed move, and suddenly came out a familiar big black dog. My eyes widened._

"_Soldier!" He ran up to me than sat down next to me; Licking my face. After he was content, he laid down letting his head rest on my thigh. _

"_Looks like we're stuck here, but we got to think positive and start moving forward—like Mana always said." I took the scissor and started to measure my hair. "Let's make a new start though." I started cutting my long hair, Soldier starred in interest. After I finished I felt around—my straight hair had been cut raggedy and terribly. I didn't matter—the more of like a poor kid, the more people would get sympathy for me right?_

_I carefully stood up and shook my hair and body, letting the extra hairs fall on the ground. I grabbed my bag and put it carefully around my shoulder. _

"_Come on Soldier." I said, and started walking, the dog trotting next to me. As I got closer to town this feeling started to sink in._

_I was now alone, and nobody was watching my back anymore._

* * *

That was alot of fun to write. I don't really have anything to say... um... please forgive any spelling/grammar errors? would anyone want to beta this story?

(: Thank you for reading and don't forget to **REVIEW.**


	3. 6 Months of Hell and Back

Hello, I would like to introduce you to the third Chapter of Sickly Sweet. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Note: This chapter is practically like a Journal from Lise's point of view. Everything in Italic is practically memories/written down by Lise. At the end the stuff that isn't is just regular story.

* * *

Who would know—but in the end Cross wasn't as bad as I thought he was. Well I had judged him by the way he tortured Allen and just left him with a bunch of bills to pay. But to sum it up—Cross was a good guy. Or maybe I was over looking at things cause I was a girl—and that would give me more advantages than any other man on the planet. Whatever, I didn't really matter to me actually. He was as nice as any assholes can get, but he truly wasn't a heartless monster—He was caring and nice in his own way, which made him unique.

I ended up spending almost 6 months with the guy, and Cross really grew on me. I would never consider him like my Dad or any bullshit like that. He was just pretty much someone that would look after me, every time I got my sorry ass in trouble some place—he would come and fix it.

It just felt like out of this entire new world, he was the only person I could lean on.

I was truly alone, I knew nobody—I didn't trust anyone. But he was there, helping get stronger and find what my destiny was in this world.

He was never really the 'Older Brother I never had' he was more like… 'That perverted bastard Uncle who you hate but you love anyways'.

* * *

Month 1

At first things were really awkward. I had actually tried to not talk to Cross, cause I felt like I would be a complete idiot and just blurt out I know everything about practically everything. So I would mostly secretly read the DGM mangas or try to figure out how everything worked in the era I was in. It was also the month I figured out that when I made up stories—I also made up memories in my mind. Like whatever I said I would make a memory of it. It was pretty cool and I didn't know how the hell it happened, Cross helped me find the answer though.

"_Hey Kid."_

"_What?" I answered back, looking up from the journal I was writing in._

"_I know what happened to your dad, but what about your mom?" He asked, talking a drag of his cigarette._

"_The town I was born in—they killed her." As soon as I said that, the memories flooded in, showing my Mom—her bloodied body._

"_Why?"_

"_They thought we were a haunting family—cause of the crosses you know?" Suddenly the guilt I was supposed to feel set in. My throat went dry. "They took my little brother too." Tears blurred my vision. Cross looked at me for a moment before looking away and starring out the window. I wiped the tears away and started to write one more._

* * *

Month 2

Spending so many days traveling made me appreciate how nice cars were. I had to walk a lot, and it was such a pain in the ass at times, especially when we had to walk really early in the morning. I also hated camping out in random places of the forest were things could eat us in one bite. But I was slowly getting used to it—it actually was getting good for me, I was starting to lose some weight.

Cross started to teach me how to fight properly. He stated as we started, 'I fought like a drunken man'. I didn't know whether to take it as an insult or not. But I was slowly getting better at that too, but at a really slow pace. I was never a fast learner—ever.

Nothing much else happened, except that I met my first Akuma—and wasn't looking to meeting my second.

"_Are we gonna run away from it?" Was the first thing I asked, as I looked at Cross. He was sitting comfortably on Maria's coffin, chains rattled every time he moved. He chuckled._

"_Stupid kid, I'm an exorcist—my job is to destroy Akumas. Gonna be your job pretty soon too." He pointed lazily at me._

_One of my hands shot to my chest, where the Crosses were burned into my skin. I barely touched the skin then swallowed and sighed._

"_Yeah, your right." I looked down at the ground, fiddling with one of the silver buckles of my messenger bag._

"_What are all those books you carry around?" Cross asked, rather randomly._

"_Stuff." I answered, completely avoiding his question._

"_Care to elaborate?"_

"_I'll tell you, when you tell me why you care that shit around." I pointed at the coffin wrapped around in chains. _

_He growled annoyed. "Whatever kid." I smirked; happy I had won another one of those verbal battles. Suddenly Cross stood up, and pulled out his gun, pointing it somewhere behind me. He let his arm lean against my shoulder as he leaned forward a little lazily. _

"_Stop using me as support lazy bastard."_

"_Shut up Kid. Your making me lose my aim." He shot a bullet from his gun, the impact made my whole body shake and then I pushed him away then turned around. The sight before me was brutal._

_That thing, the Akuma—it was a whole lot worse than I thought. The creature was indescribable; I was loss for words just starring at it. There were these huge shotgun typed barrels just sticking out of it. And then when it moved, the contents of my stomach crawled up my neck. I fell to my knees, emptying the contents of my stomach on the grass. _

"_Kid!" I heard Cross yell, but then the Akuma started to attack and he paid most of his attention towards that. I closed my eyes tightly, my stomach was in pain from being suddenly emptied, tears edged my eyes. Suddenly my chest started to feel the burning pain, the air I was breathing in seemed to burn my insides. The acid from my stomach burned my mouth and tongue. I started to gag and cough, trying to suck in air—just trying to breath._

"_Hey there Kid." I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist and lift me up, and turn me, pushing my head into a soft chest. I realized I was shaking and how wide my eyes were. I closed my eyes and gripped tightly at the clothes under my hands. _

"_Get yourself together, Kid." Cross had just one hand on my back, when he suddenly brought it up and pressed against my innocence—suddenly the pain went away. My muscles relaxed and I finally seemed to get a breath of air. I felt my consciousness leaving me._

"_You know Lise." Cross spoke. "You have to stop rejecting that innocence of yours._

* * *

Month 3

Cross had finally decided to teach me how to activate my innocence. I was rather excited but pretty much scared when he had said those words, cause I really didn't know what to expect.

And what happened has certainly unexpected.

"_Alright kid." I sighed, starring at the huge open field we were at. Cross had taken me here for, 'Safety measures' I didn't really know what the hell that meant. "Parasitic type innocence is different than the others. Since the Innocence and the user have to... practically be in synch to one another. It also counts on the User's will-power to activate it. You can say that your innocence is going to be your best friend."_

"_Then why does my best friend cause me so much fucking pain?" I growled out._

_Cross took a long drag from his cancer stick and then answered. "That's because your body—and your conscious—have been rejecting the innocence; parasitic innocence is almost like living breathing things in your body. You got to feed it and shit. And when you die—so does it."_

_I cringed. "That sounds… really gross and creepy."_

"_I suppose."_

_I sighed, putting a hand my abdomen, where the crosses were burned into my skin. "So how do I activate it?"_

"_The only way I know for first timers—is by feeling." He must have been talking about Allen._

"_Alright. How does that work?"_

_He stood up from Maria's coffin and walked towards me until he was standing in front of me. "Take of your shirt kid."_

_I growled, pulling up my shirt and over my head, keeping it in my hand. Cross removed one of his gloves, on the right hand and placed it on my abdomen._

"_Oh fuck no." I was going to take a step back but then his other arm went to my shoulder and kept me planted into place. "Please no." I whispered._

"_Sorry Lise." He then pressed two fingers into my skin. I chocked and I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach sucking all the air out of me. I had to lean against Cross to keep myself standing properly. He growled under his breath. My skin seemed to part for his fingers—like if he had just stuck his fingers in sand._

"_Calm down Lise." He muttered. I whimpered and felt the tears start to rush in my eyes._

"_It hurts…" _

"_Not for long. Now remember this feeling alright?" He took a breath then suddenly twisted his fingers, and suddenly I was thrown unconscious. I found myself in a world full of black—nothing but black anywhere and I could barely see anything, deep fear suddenly crawled into me as I looked around. I took a hesitant step forward, almost feeling like if the floor below me was going to collapse—but it didn't. The floor stayed put and held my weight. So I kept walking and walking. Suddenly I found a light; I shielded my eyes as the light was too much for my sensitive corneas. When I finally could open my eyes, I could only gasp as I realized what room I was in._

_One of the walls was entirely made of glass. Another wall had a window that went from the ceiling to the floor. A lone couch was there, couple of chairs, and a beautiful baby piano. The room was all a cool hues of baby blue and white._

_An unfamiliar melody reached my ears and suddenly someone was sitting on the piano, playing the keys softly. I looked up at the mirrors to see a black figure starring at me, its form discontorted and not actually there—but it had eyes and was staring at me. Starring at it made me completely lose my balance and I fell back, trying to crawl away._

"_What the hell?" I muttered. "Why am I here? Why am I in the 14__th__'s secret room?"_

"_I brought you here." I looked at the piano to see the person playing; it was a man by the tone of his voice. His voice was graceful and full of knowledge. The back of his head had dirty blond hair that was long and spiked—it also had white in it here and there, almost looking like highlights. He had a long black trench coat; a top hat was in a space next to the seat he was in front of the piano._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I do not know yet." He answered._

"_Y-You don't know…?"_

"_I'm still nameless."_

_I shut my mouth and tried to calm my thoughts. "Did you bring me here?"_

"_I just said I did."_

"_Not in this room—in this world." Suddenly he messed up the keys on the piano making a terrible sound. He was just starring in front of him like if someone had just shot him or paralyzed him. I slowly stood up, trying to ignore the black figure in the glass that was still staring at me and took a few steps towards the stranger._

"_Did you—?"_

"_Yes. I did." He answered, taking his hands off the piano and seemed to be rubbing his forehead._

"_Why?" I whispered, I felt my confidence slipping._

"_I-I can't tell you yet." He sighed, bringing his head down. I stood there, shocked._

"_What do you mean you can't tell me?" Anger rose and I truly felt lost. "I want to know, need to know! Don't you think I deserve to know why I'm here?" I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes. "I miss my mum… and my little brother and everyone else…"_

"_I'm sorry." He sighed. "These things are complicated."_

"_I just… don't understand anymore… I don't know what to believe…" I shut my eyes tightly. Suddenly there were arms around me pushing me to a firm chest. My eyes widened as I found that the stranger has hugging me, in a comforting way. I felt so comfortable in his arms, it reminded me of…_

"_Anthony." I muttered, gripping him tightly back. I heard him chuckle._

"_So is that my name?"_

_Suddenly, I opened my eyes and I found myself starring at a blue sky, laying down on comfortable grass. My pain wasn't in pain—but that pleasure feeling was there again. My breathing suddenly started again and I bit back a whimper as I moved a bit._

"_Come back, kid?" I looked up to find Cross looking down at me, a cancer stick on his lips._

"_What…?"_

"_You blacked out. Fucking attacked me too." _

"_Oh…" I chuckled. "Sorry…" I bit my lips was after I spoke._

"_Hah… does it feel that good?"_

"_You wouldn't guess." I sighed, comfortably. "I feel exposed and disgusting… is it supposed to feel that way?"_

"_God wouldn't give you a weapon that would cause the user pain to use it." He just explained._

_I nodded. That sounded pretty logical—at least in this world. "Did my innocence like… change shape or something?"_

"_Look yourself, stupid kid."_

_I sighed and leaned forward—talking my time so I wouldn't cause any pain or that weird pleasurable feeling again. I starred at my skin, the crosses were still there but now my skin was an ugly bruise color, it was around the crossed then swirled down across my stomach and arms, like some tattoo. I would guess it was like on my back. _

"_How am I supposed to kill akumas with this? It's not a real weapon."_

"_Your innocence is practically you're entire body." Cross said lazily, sitting down on Maria's Coffin._

"_How does that work out?"_

"_A couple of Akumas came over while you were blacked out—your innocence controlled your body. One of them stabbed you and they started to turn to dust. You ate the other two." _

"_I ate the fucking things?"_

"_Yeah. I would guess your stomach, maybe your blood? I don't know." He shrugged._

"_That makes me feel so much better. Thanks." I sighed. "How do I turn it off?"_

"_Just think of deactivating. You're in control of your innocence since your body was finally accepted it."_

"_Hmmm…. Alright." I closed my eyes briefly and thought about it. 'Innocence. Deactivate.' When I opened my eyes, I saw the purple swirls come back to the source and then my skin turned its normal color—with the same crosses. I sighed contently._

"_I did it!" I felt accomplished and excited. I finally felt like thinks were started to look better._

"_You did it, Kid. Now come on. I'm hungry."_

* * *

Month 4.

I was slowly finding out what the power of my innocence was, but it was truly confusing. Oh, I was also having dreams about that strange man—the guy who didn't know who he was.

"_You came back." I opened my eyes to find myself once again in the 14__th__'s secret room. The 14__th__'s black figure was always there starring at me from the mirror. I sat up from the only couch in the room and slowly stood up, walking towards the mirror. The 14__th__'s once grim face then smiled seeing me come over._

"_Why wouldn't I come back?" I asked. I placed my hands on the mirror; the black figure did the same. He smiled even wider and then moved his hands, moving my own on the glass. I smiled as he played around—like a little kid __**(1)**__. _

"_I thought you would have hated me by now." The man said. I heard his footsteps but didn't turn around. _

"_I don't hate you. I'm just confused. I have a lot of questions."_

_He was standing behind me, keeping his distance. "It depends what questions you ask—I'll answer to the best I can."_

"_Did the Earl make you bring me here?" I asked automatically. The 14__th__'s shadow stopped moving and frowned at me, in a disapproving way__**(2)**__._

"_No. He has nothing to do with this." _

_I sighed in relief. "How do you know the 14__th__'s secret room?" _

"_We were close friends—before this happened." I looked up at the 14__th__'s shadow and found him nodding his head—smiling again. I smiled a bit._

"_Are you… Are you my innocence?" I asked. _

_He chuckled. "Yes. You finally figured out?"_

_I nodded my head. I looked around the mirror to see his face. But I couldn't find anyone. "Why can't I see you in the mirror?"_

"_Because I'm not entirely human…. But also because I don't have an identity. I have no name—I still am nothing." He laughed._

_I smiled. And suddenly turned around to face him—I smiled looking at him. He had a perfect face, a beautiful nose and high cheekbones, perfect teeth with fangs slightly longer and thin lips. His dirty blond hair covered some of his forehead. And when he stopped laughing and opened his eyes I saw the brightest, and most beautiful crimson eyes I have ever faced._

_He took a few steps back, and almost stumbled. Closing his eyes tightly and covering his face with his hands._

"_Why… are you doing that?" I asked uncertainly, taking a few stops forward._

"_It's that… I'm disgusting."_

_I could have laughed, but I could tell he wasn't joking by the sound of his voice. Tears were in his eyes as he kept stepping back. I kept stepping forward._

"_Don't say that." He suddenly opened his eyes. "Don't worry, Franz." The name rolled off my tongue. He suddenly removed his hands from his face and looked at me in shock. _

"_I—What…." He choked back words staring at me. He then looked somewhere behind me. I curiously looked back and found that he now had a reflection in the mirror._

"_There Franz. You're complete."_

* * *

Month 5 and 6

When I first came to this world, I thought it was all going to be pretty much fun and games. I would find my favorite characters. I could easily make them fall in love with me or something. I really wouldn't mind dating someone like Lavi or Allen. Have Lenalee as my best friend, or maybe Miranda and then helping win the war with the least amounts of deaths as possible.

But as it turns out I was wrong. I was now part of war—the war that was slowly going to break me down.

_For the last two months of our quest we had to stay at a small town that was really close to the Black Order—as Cross said. He said he would have to go around and find where it was again. I had called him an Old Fart for forgetting something so important and now I had to go out in the town and buy food for him. _

_I sighed, looking around for good fruit so that I could eat while Cross would probably eat a huge piece of meat—I didn't really like eating meat or chicken. I was an almost vegetarian pretty much. Cross found his really weird but I just found it completely natural, but we were from different times anyways—and I really didn't pay attention to the crude things he said to me, so it was okay._

_Once I found a decent food and vegetable stand, I smiled picking out couple of things. I put them in a basket then turned towards the young boy that was selling the stuff. He was younger then I was—at my age of 17—so I would have guessed he was selling for his family or something._

"_How much would this be?" I asked politely, smiling a bit. He blushed and then practically whispered the amount out. I smiled and then dug through my pocket, counting bills and coins._

"_You're not from around here." He questioned, more like stated._

_I shook my head, handing him a correct amount of money. "Nope. I travel with me…. Umm… Older Brother." I made up quickly._

_He nodded his head. "Well, I'm Robert."_

"_I'm Lise." I answered back. He smiled again._

"_Nice to meet you Lise."_

"_Same here Robert. Have a nice day." I gave him another small smile and then walked away, towards a butcher shop. I heard small footsteps next to me and I looked down to find Soldier was walking next to me, starring up at me. I grabbed an apple from the basket and took a bite of it, savoring the taste. _

"_That boy was nice." I stated, talking to my dog as I walked back to the Hotel that Cross and I were staying at. "I haven't really talked to anyone outside from you, Cross, Franz and the 14__th__. I guess when I meet Allen and everyone else I'm gonna have to get my social skills back right?" _

_The dog just starred up at me curiously as I laughed and took a bite from my apple._

* * *

"_You've met a boy?" I smiled, and nodded. Franz just chuckled, playing more soft keys on the piano. _

"_He's nice, and I think the first person I talked to in a long time." He gave me a strange glance. "That isn't part of my dreams and stuff." He then nodded and smiled, then turned back to the piano._

_I leaned forward and sighed. "Hey Franz, do you know anyone from the Black Order?"_

"_The only one I know is Allen Walker." He replied. I took a glance towards the 14__th__'s shadow and he turned towards, a small grin on his face. "Also Cross Marian, oh and a golem named Timcanpy. But that's it."_

"_Ahhlennnn…." I faced towards the mirror to find the 14__th__'s shadow hands on the mirror, repeating the same word incorrectly a couple of times before getting it right. _

"_Allen."_

_Franz nodded. "Yes, Allen. You remember him right?" _

_The 14__th__ nodded. "Mahnah. Mahnah. Mahnah." _

"_Oh yes. Mana." Franz nodded again smiling. "Your dear brother, I remember him too." The 14__th__ moved towards the piano's reflection and placed his hands on the keys, he started playing—and suddenly Franz hands moved to play the same thing the 14__th__ was playing. A familiar tune reached my ears. I searched through my brain to find why this was so familiar then it reached me._

"_This…. This is the song that controls the ark?" I asked._

_Franz nodded. "Yes. Do you know the words?" _

_I nodded my head. "Yeah." He smiled and then the melody stopped halfway. I looked up towards Franz's face. He smiled at me._

"_Time for you to wake up." He stated simply. I frowned._

"_Oh." I said simply. He smiled, standing up and walked towards me; sitting next to me and making my head rest on his shoulder._

"_Don't frown. I'm always be here."_

_I nodded into his shoulder. And then my eyes opened, and I found myself starring at the ugly and moldy wood ceiling. I moaned and turned towards my side, digging my head into a pillow._

"_Good Kid, you're awake. Get dressed and get out of here." I felt someone push me off the bed and I landed painfully on the floor._

"_What the fuck, you old fart!" I yelled out, griping my head and starring at him—little tears had appeared on my eyes. "The hell is your problem?"_

"_You." He stated. "Get out. I got some girls coming and I can't enjoy good sex with you here." _

_I growled, throwing the sheets that were on the floor onto the bed and then went towards the drawer where my stuff was at. I digged out what I wanted to wear for the day—which mostly included guy clothes, cause in this era all women wore were skirts and stuff and I wasn't gonna deal with that. I walked into the bathroom and placed my clothes on a stool that was there. I took off my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. _

"_You know." I looked over at Cross as he leaned casually on the door frame, smoking another cancer stick. "You would look a lot more prettier if you wore girl clothes, since your hair is longer." He took a strand of my slightly wavy brown hair. My hair grew really fast, and it was up to my shoulder now. I would have cut it by now but since the deal with Cross, I haven't been able to touch a scissor. _

"_Well, I don't want to look like a cute little girl." I replied. "People are too easy to judge. That's why I cut my hair in the first place and pretended to be 'Luis'. If they would have found out I'm actually 'Lise' they would have probably treated me differently."_

_He nodded, thinking about my words. "Makes sense."_

_I sighed. "You know. My eyes are starting to change colors. Is that normal?" _

_He turned towards me, in a flash. "Sit down on the sink. Let me see." I did as he told and then watched as he put out his cigarette and then bend down a bit to look into my eyes._

"_They're lighter." I stated. He nodded his head, agreeing with me._

"_You know. The last kid I dragged around with me had parasite innocence too. His hair had turned white." I suppressed a smile. He was talking about Allen!_

"_Why?"_

"_Because that's what parasitic innocence do. They make your life shorter—I told you this right?" I nodded my head._

"_What was his name?"_

"_Allen Walker. You know, you two have a lot in common." Cross smiled, leaned against the wall behind the sink._

"_How so?"_

"_He turned his Dad into an Akuma too. And when the Akuma that was his father tried to kill him his innocence activated. Like yours. I found him right after the accident though." I nodded my head._

"_Do you know where he is now?" he grinned._

"_Stupid kid finally became a real exorcist. He's already in the Black Order. Timcanpy keeps track of him for me."_

"_Who's Timcanpy?" I asked—happy I was hearing about other cannon characters._

"_My Golem. There these things the Black Order to communicate." I nodded my head and stood up._

"_Get out. I'm gonna take a shower." I saw him grin and open his mouth but I beat him to it. "And no. You cannot take a shower with me, fucking pervert. Now get out."_

* * *

"_Lise! Hey Lise!" I turned around from my random walked and looked to find Robert waving at me. I smiled giving a small wave back. I walked towards him and he smiled. _

"_Hey Robert." He grinned._

"_You remembered my name."_

"_I don't forget people so easily." I stated. Soldier sat down next to my feet and stared up at us._

"_Hey, me and some friends are going to play around—you wanna come?" I shrugged my shoulders._

"_Sure. I mean, there's nothing better to do." I followed him and heard him talk; he spoke about the town and his friends. He asked me questions here and there and I answered them with the proper answers. Soon we reached a small park; he smiled and ran up to a group of kids. The boys were wearing lose clothing like mines—the two girls there had skirts and blouses, and were reading and not really playing around._

"_Guys, this is Lise. She's stopping by town with her Uncle and invited her to cause trouble with us."_

_I smiled and gave an awkward gave as they all introduced themselves. One of the girls—Rose came up to me._

"_Are you really a girl?" She asked. I nodded slowly; feeling like it was a trick question._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Then why are you in those clothes?" She asked._

_I shrugged my shoulders, catching a ball that was thrown at me. "I never had a Mother, so I guess that's why." She grew silent and walked back to the bench as I threw the ball towards one of the boys._

"_Hey leave her alone, Rose. She's the coolest girl I've ever met." Robert wrapped an arm around my shoulder. And I laughed._

"_Thanks. You're a pretty cool boy too."_

* * *

_After the weeks passed by, I have found myself growing really close to Robert. He had Anthony's personality—and that just made me happy. I knew in the back of my mind I was just trying to feel closer to home but having little pleasures wouldn't hurt right? _

_I would hang out with Robert every day. Cross knew but he wasn't complaining since he was able to invite whores to the hotel room and enjoy his sex without having to worry about me. Robert was just plain awesome—and I liked him._

"_Hey Lise, we have to stop by my house for a minute, alright?" I nodded and followed him. When we reached his house, I walked inside with caution—keeping alert._

"_Hey Mom. Here's the money you wanted." I stood awkwardly there was he handed a woman that looked nothing like him so money. She smiled and patted his head._

"_How's Dad?" _

"_He's fine, and feeling better. Now go and play." _

"_Alright!" He ran towards me, grabbing my hand and rubbing out the door. We walked towards the familiar park, I stopped and wondered what was wrong—cause the kids Robert usually hanged out with seemed more lifeless and stuff. _

"_Hey guys!" he greeted. I stayed quiet, one of the boys looked towards us and I widened when I saw his eyes were empty and there was a ting of yellow._

"_Hey Robert…" He said, smiling, but the grin creped me out. Suddenly Rose turned towards me, her eyes were pure yellow and lifeless._

"_Wanna come and sew with us… Lise?" She asked, her voice sounded like if she was talking without any air._

"_Hey Robert." I muttered. He turned towards me. "I have to check on my uncle for a minute. I'll be back." __**(3) **__He nodded and I started running away. Soon enough I reached the town and then the Motel. I saw Soldier laid down on the ground next to the empty reception desk. I took the stairs two at a time and when I reached our room I opened it quickly._

"_What the fu—?" I stopped hearing and as soon as I took a step in the room I collapsed—the energy in my body seemed to leave me. _

"_Shit." I felt someone pick me up and set me down a bed. "The hell you do kid? You're burning up."_

_I heard a couple of woman talking, Cross told them to get out though. I sighed as a cool hand was placed on my forehead. _

"_Just fall asleep kid."_

* * *

'Would you like me to resurrect your Dad?'

_I woke up with a shock. I breathed heavily and looked around to find myself in the hotel room. I looked around frantically._

"_Cross? Cross? Cross?" I started calling out, my mind was cluttered and I didn't know what to think. I just needed someone, anyone. I stood up and ran out the door, ignoring the faint call of my name. My legs brought me to Robert's house. I saw he wasn't there, and then I looked at the note that said 'At the Funeral.'_

_My eyes widened and then I ran towards the graveyard of the town—everything around me was a blur in my eyes. I needed to find Robert—I needed to find him; I need to find—I needed to find him somehow. One I got to the graveyard is saw Akumas everywhere, and the Earl was there smiling down at Robert._

"_What did you do?" I screamed out. He grinned at me._

"_Nothing~!" He said innocently before he disappeared._

_I saw Robert smiling at an Akuma. "Look Lise! My little sister! I got her back!" He went to hug the mechanical monster._

"_NO! ROBERT!"_

_I was too late; the Akuma has pierced him through the heart. He starred wide eyed as the Akuma retracted its arms from his chest and he fell on the floor. I ran up to him and fell to my knees next to him. He grabbed my shirt and I wrapped my arms around him, tears pouring out of my eyes._

"_Don't go Anthony…" I muttered. "Anthony, please stay."_

_He smiled at me. "Why are you calling me Anthony?" _

_I felt someone grab my shirt and pull my back, I fought back and screamed but then I saw a familiar gun pointed at Anthony._

"_What are you doing to him! Leave Anthony alone!"_

"_Sorry Kid." He shot it and then Anthony disappeared. I sobbed out, gripping tightly the person that was holding me with one arm. I kept crying and the Akuma disappeared one-by one. Suddenly someone picked me up and held me like a baby, rubbing my back comfortably._

"_You know. No kid—no matter what they've done—should go through the shit you've gone through." I heard Cross say before I fell asleep._

When I woke up again, my whole body was sore and tired, my eyelids felt like if they weight a hundred tons. And when I opened my mouth, my stomach flipped.

"Kid?"

"Trash Can." I muttered out. Suddenly there was something in my hands and I emptied the little content of my stomach. I spit and cringed at the acid taste.

"Here Kid." I squinted my eyes open and saw Cross was giving me a hand. I grabbed it and he helped me to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and held me up as I cleaned off my mouth and drank some water. When I finished he sat me down on the floor and he sat down on the toilet. I rubbed my eyes and stared at him.

"Things won't get easier will they?"

"Nope. Just easier to cope with."

I sighed, and then looked down at my shirt—it still has so much blood on it. I took it off instantly, throwing it to a corner of the bathroom where I can just forget about it for now.

"We're not gonna stay in this town any longer right?"

He shook his head. "We leave tomorrow."

* * *

Leaving the poor town was one of the easiest things I could have ever done. I stayed quiet as Cross and I hitched a ride in the back of a hay cart. He said we would be traveling for a few hours before we reached where I would be able to get inside the Black Order. I was feeling really tired so I just slept most of the way. That is until Cross woke me up cause we had to walk. We walked in really dense forest until we reached a pier. There was a boat with one person there. We both climbed in—I had to beg Soldier to go in though—and then set off in some direction. I closed my eyes and waited. When we stopped Cross nudged my shoulder with his foot. I looked up to see we were at some pier; there was a pair of stairs. Soldier, begin a smart dog, jumped off the boat and then walked towards the bottom of the stairs then sat down in my direction and waited.

"What is this?"

"The Black Order." He stated.

"I know that. But I just climb those stairs?"

"Yeah."

"How do I explain to them how I found this? You don't want to be found if I remember correctly."

"Just tell them I found you." He said, lazily. I nodded my head.

"Just walk up the stairs and then instead of going right up, stop when there's a right to go to the forest, there it will lead you to the outside training ground. Find a small path and take it straight to the door. If you go straight and right into the castle—they'll kill you when they first find you." I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Will they believe me that you were the one who showed me?"

"Probably not."

My eyes widened as I turned towards him. "What the hell, you old fart! Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

My sight was suddenly covered when he put his hat on my head. "Here. This will do."

"Your hat?"

"I don't give my hat to any girl. Komui knows that." He stated. I sighed, tipping the hat back so it doesn't cover my eyes.

"This is it." I stated.

"Yeah."

"I'm kinda going to miss you, you know?" I said. He smirked.

"I know, Lise." I chuckled.

"We'll see each other again right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it Lise. Just don't get yourself killed."

I laughed, throwing my backpack on my shoulders, then grabbing my side bag and placed it on one shoulder, stepping off the boat and onto land, I started making my way up the stairs—Soldier ran up ahead of me.

"Don't worry. I'll live."

"See you later, Liseandra."

"See ya." I bit my lip, trying to keep my sobs quiet as tears poured down my eyes.

* * *

I did everything Cross told me to do and I found myself in a forest. I quietly walked straight until I reached a gravel path; I climbed the fence and sighed, sitting down. My shoulders were tired and so were my legs. My dog sat down next to me, looking curiously around at our surroundings. I sighed, wiping the seat on my brow. I looked up to see the huge castle like building.

"Wow… looks so much bigger then I would have though."

Suddenly there was something flying next to me, and I saw a black golem—the one the exorcist used. I sighed staring at it. I grabbed it and cupped it in my hand gently as it folded it's wings.

"I was trained by fucking Cross." I said into the thing. "I know you can see me, I'm not stupid." I stood up and dusted off my pants and started walking up the path.

My first mission, finally complete.

* * *

**(1) **– After seeing the Ark scene, I concluded that the 14th's shadow can control some bodies' limbs when in his room. Just like he controlled Allen into playing the Melody to control the Ark. So he's just controlling Lise's hands threw the mirror.

**(2) **– It clearly states that the 14th was personally killed by the Earl. So I guess even though right now he's just a shadow—he can still talk and understand words and such. So hearing about the Earl would get him unhappy.

**(3) **– Just to point it out. Lise at first said 'Older Brother' but there she said 'Uncle'. Just pretty much showing how in panic Lise makes mistakes. Just trying to show she's not a Mary-Sue.

Hope everyone enjoyed this :D! I really like overdid it XD but I like it and next chapter…. It's gonna be more cannon characters! Wooo. I hope i got Cross's personality well enough. I think I did a pretty good job, actually.

Now remember guys, REVIEW.


	4. Being a Part of This

Hello, I would like to introduce you to the Fourth chapter of Sickly Sweet. Hope you enjoy it. Emergency exits located at the top right of the page-

I would like to THANK my beta reader so much... she went through so much stress betaing this since it was a 'GRAMMATICAL FAIL' XD. So Ephemeral Muse, I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU. YOU'RE AWESOME. MARRY ME AND STUFF. i DON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE A COMPLETE PARAGRAPH FOR YOU, LOVE. BUT I HOPE THIS IS ENOUGH. You're a wonderful Beta-reader putting up with my crappy writing. oh and your a bitch too. But i love you.

This chapter is pretty long, I hope it statisfies everyone.

Disclaimer found in the second chapter. :P

* * *

I was so physically drained, and my shoulders were sore from the weight of the bags I kept all my stuff in. My innocence seemed to throb a bit from the incident with Robert. And I was just tired mentally—having someone you care about taken away so quickly hurt both the heart and mind. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't really wrap around the fact that I was at the Black Order.

I stopped walking, and stared at the huge castle that had some familiarity with the Tower of Pisa, or Pizza—whatever it was called. But as I was gaping at the huge structure, everything that had happened really hit me, like a slap in the face. Hard. I chuckled.

"Holy shit. Holy Shit. Holy Shit." I took in a deep breath of air, then let it out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I rubbed my eyes, and ran a hand through my hair. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." I closed my eyes tightly, and then pinched my cheeks to make sure I was still where I thought I was. That huge tower was still there. I was still here. Soldier was staring at me—and there was a black golem flying in circle around me.

I was still here.

Suddenly, another slap in the face from reality—I wasn't in just some messed up dream. I wasn't just gonna wake up and find that I was just hit by a car or had fallen asleep a bit too long. I swallowed hard.

'_Not the time to be in such dreary spirits, is it?_' A voice in my mind drawled. I shook my head.

"Shut up, Franz." I stated, lifting my tired feet, making them start walking—pushing away all my troubling thoughts to the back of my head. Right now, I had bigger problems: what was I going to do about Komui and everyone else in the Black Order?

I hummed, thinking. When the canopy of trees on top of my head disappeared, I realized that I couldn't walk anymore, since I reached the castle gates. I stared a bit at the so-called 'Gatekeeper'. It looked like the wood had been carved and painted into a rather scary looking face on the door, but I knew it was actually this Akuma-scanning thing. I looked up and down at it—but my eyes widened as I saw what Soldier was doing to it.

"Soldier! No! Bad boy!" Even though I was a bit panicked and angry, I couldn't help but laugh as Soldier lifted up his leg and peed on the wall, right where the Gatekeepers chin would be. I couldn't help but start laughing. I tried my best to keep myself from bending over, because I felt like if I did I could fall over stupidly.

"AHHH! WHAT IS IT DOING TO ME?" I looked up, wiping the small tears at the corner of my eyes in order see the Gatekeeper, shaking his figure (or at least as much as he could) and two waterfalls of tears pouring down his eyes.

"Soldier!" I stomped my foot, and he trotted over to me, sitting down. I sighed, exasperated with my dog's behavior. I looked at the Gatekeeper, and noticed that he was glaring at me (or at least I think?). I swear if someone was reading this from a manga, they would see the '….' Bubble on top of his head.

There was a rather awkward silence. Gatekeeper just kept glaring at me while crying at the same time—I could see snot dripping out of his nose. I started to wonder if he needed to eat or something, and if he did… what did he eat anyway? After coming to the conclusion that he probably ate wood, or maybe small children, I realized that nobody was speaking, that nobody had said anything from the intercoms. I frowned.

"Soo…." I brawled out. "Shouldn't you scan me? To know if I'm friends with the Earl or something?" I stared at it as his expression turned confused.

"How—?" He started, but I interrupted him. I was really starting to get pissed.

"Look, buddy." I took a gulp of air. "I've been traveling and training under fucking General Marian Cross. I have gone through hell and back for the past 6 months to find this place and to understand why I have fucking _crosses _burned into my stomach alright? I'm tired, my shoulders hurt like a fucker, I haven't had anything to drink in the last 7 hours, and I haven't eaten anything in the past 8. Having a fucking parasite innocence gets you really hungry, all right? So you better do something or I swear I will find an Akuma and rub him all over your pretty face." I took another gulp of air after that, and glared at the Gatekeeper. He was staring at me with a rather horrified face.

"Supervisor Komui?" he said weakly.

"Give her an examination, Gatekeeper." A voice said, from an intercom I guessed.

The Gatekeeper then leaned over me, cautiously though. His eyes seemed to pop out of his face and there was this suddenly bright yellow beam coming out his eyes on me. I stood there for a moment, keeping Soldier at my side by his collar, so he could get scanned too.

"S-She's clean. She's not an ally of the Millennium Earl."He said, seeming surprised.

"Told ya." I stated, letting go of Soldier and then taking the hat off my hat, staring at it for a second. Cross's hat, he said that he didn't give his hat to any girl. I smiled staring at it, then fitted it on my head again, tilting it back so that it didn't cover my eyes.

"What's your name?" I looked at the black golem flying around.

"Liseandra Silva." I stated.

Suddenly the ground shook a bit and the gates that were located on each side of the Gatekeeper rose from the ground. I could hear the sound of the rusted metal grinding against each other.

"We allow you to pass, Liseandra Silva."

I couldn't help but smile. I sighed, watching as Soldier trot ahead of me, smelling the gates with uncertainty. I shrugged off the bag on my back, sighing in relief as I held it in my hand. I uncertainly turned around. The sky around the weird mountain-island-place was gray and murky; a permanent mist seemed to be in the air. But something about the air, and the weather, and just standing there seemed comfortable.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around my shoulders, and even if I felt the pressure there I didn't feel the total weight of the person. I saw, from the corner of my eye, fluttering blond hair.

'_Feels like home, doesn't it?_'

"Maybe a bit." I muttered back. As I turned around, Franz seemed to turn into the mist itself and just disappear. And when I saw the opened gates, there was someone else there.

Lenalee Lee was standing there, her black-green tinted hair beautiful and still long, held in two thin ponytails. Her figure was petite and made her look like an angel. She had this sparkle in her eyes that just seems to hold all the sunshine in the world. She was truly a beautiful girl…if I was a guy I would try to flirt with her every moment I could.

I smiled as she crouched down and rubbed Soldier's stomach. She giggled as he, enjoying the attention, whimpered in a cute fashion. I couldn't help but laugh a bit too. She then turned her head towards me and smiled, standing up again.

"Liseandra, right?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, and you?" I bit the inside of my cheek to contain my excitement, I mean… wow! I was talking to the one and only and REAL Lenalee Lee. I could have run up to her, hug her and tell her she was one of the coolest girls in D. Gray-man… But I didn't. I had to keep my cool somehow. It was actually a lot harder than it looked. I swallowed hard as I stared at her.

"Lenalee Lee." She smiled. "I'm the assistant of the supervisor. I'm going to take you to see him. Nice to meet you."

I nodded my head, following after her. "Same here… Soldier! Come here! The gate's gonna close!" I sighed as Soldier ran inside right before the opening between the gate and the ground would have been too small for him to pass through. He trotted ahead of us, smelling the earth. As soon as I walked in, I heard whispering, I immediately grew annoyed. Gossiping was one of the things I hated, and it was way on the top of my hate-list. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, but as soon as I heard '_She's pretty hot. I wouldn't mind shagging her_', I snapped.

I turned around and glared at everyone there. "Shut the hell up. I could hear you from the other side of the fuckin' planet. So just shut your mouths before I decide to sew them closed myself." I barked out, they stared at me with eyes widened, some even deciding to back away. Someone grabbed my arm and started to pull away, and when I looked to see who it was, I saw that it was Lenalee. She had a smile on her face.

I sighed. "Do you think we can get someplace where I can put my bags down?" I asked, tiredly. She nodded.

"Sure, you'll get your own room after you see the Supervisor. Ah! This is the third level training room…" I just followed and listened as Lenalee pointed things out while mentioning small little facts. I would laugh when she would laugh and nod here and there. I followed her down a couple sets of stairs and when we reached the bottom, the smiling face of Komui Lee met me.

"Hello! How are you doing? I am Komui Lee, The scientific group supervisor." He smiled. I looked around at the basement of the place. It was huge—and I meant super -super big. There were so many different types of machinery here that I didn't even know where they made them during this century. I shrugged it off and followed Komui and Lenalee anyway.

"What's that?" I looked up to see Komui having some staring contest with my dog. I chuckled.

"A Domestic Dog, _Canis lupus familiaris, _a domesticated form of the Wolf, a member of the Canidae family of the order Carnivora. He is the breed of a Great Dane—"

"That's not what I meant." Komui interrupted me. "What is it doing here?" He looked at me expectantly.

"He's my dog. And if you keep calling him an 'it', he will bite you." I stated, as we reached a very white examination room. The bright color of the room was hurting my eyes since they were used to the much darker-toned castle colors. I sighed and let my bag fall on the floor. I picked at the buckles of my messenger bag uncertainly. I would have to take care of the books better now. If anyone found out about them, I was going to be screwed—big time. I took a deep breath, made sure the bag was completely closed, that there was no way for something to accidently slip, and then set the bag down. I let out a breath of relief as my shoulder joints were finally freed; I stretched a bit before turning back to Komui.

He was drinking a fresh new cup of coffee. "Alright, show me your innocence." He stated. I nodded my head and then reached down to the hem of my shirt and easily pulled the material off. Lenalee and Komui didn't even blink as I stripped off my top. I pointed to the crosses that were on my chest.

"There." I looked down. My innocence looked the same, though it might have spread out a bit more. The wrinkled, dark purple skin wrapped around me, and cupped my boobs like a strapless bra. On second thought, they actually they showed a lot more skin than a bra. The crosses didn't go to my bellybutton anymore; they were just one neat row just below my boobs that went around my entire body.

"Hmmm…" Komui seemed in deep thought and Lenalee was starring at my chest in fascination. I knew she was staring at my innocence but I still felt rather self-conscious. I mean… Lenalee was so pretty and skinny. Her legs were perfect and she had curves. I ended up skinny from all the physical stuff I had to do with Cross, but my legs were rather weird looking, my stomach had stretch marks that showed really badly now since I had lost the weight, and I didn't have the curves I was supposed to have for being a 17-year old girl.

"Lay down for me, please." Komui patted down the metal table examination thing. I laid down; the table was cold and made me hiss as my innocence came into contact with it. I bit my lips to stop from making any other noises of discomfort. Komui grabbed a stool and sat down next to the table, looking down at my abdomen in curiosity. He took a hand and placed it gently on the crosses; I made some sort of noise and moved a bit away without even knowing.

"It's sensitive?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Very." I replied.

"Can you activate it?" he asked. I bit my lip, thinking a bit.

"Well…. I can try. There were only a couple of times I have actually activated it…" I said, feeling my face flush.

He patted my shoulder and smiled; Lenalee grabbed my hand and smiled. As I saw both of them I noticed how alike they both really looked. When I read the manga, I could never tell they were siblings, but now that I saw them face-to-face, I saw the similarities. They had the same face structure, though Komui's was bit thinner and less sculpted, most likely because of the age and stress. They had the same eyes, and the same warming smiles.

"Don't worry. It's okay, Liseandra." She comforted, squeezing my hand. I nodded slowly and then closed my eyes.

'_Franz…. Innocence Activate.'_ When I opened my eyes, I found myself standing in the 14th's secret room. Franz sat comfortably on the only couch in the entire room. He smiled at me.

"Welcome back, my dear master." He said a grin on his face.

"Ha-Ha." I said sarcastically. "I asked you to activate, not to pull me here. I hate how every time I ask for anything, you pull me in here."

"Sorry. It's the only time I can pull you in, apart from in your dreams. Plus I did it as a request from an old friend." I looked at the mirror to see the 14th's messed up figure. He had his hands flat out against the mirror, grinning at me. I walked towards him and placed my hands on top of his.

"Why?"

"Ahleen…. Ahleen…. Ahhleenn…" He kept repeating the name over and over again.

"He's just rather excited; you are finally going to meet Allen." Franz smiled towards my direction.

"Yeah." I could understand that. It would probably be years until Allen find out about the 14, and his true destiny.

"I have to go back now." I stated. The 14 nodded, and Franz stood up and made his way towards me. He stood behind me, letting his arms wrap around my shoulders. I stared at our reflection. I looked so ugly next to the perfectly sculpted Franz. He had no flaws, while I had a billion of them.

He chuckled. "You know that's not true." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"See you later, Franz." I stated as he smiled.

"Goodbye." I closed my eyes once again, and when I opened my eyes, I was back at the Black Order, in the examination room. I looked down at my stomach to find that my innocence had activated in the end.

The wrinkly raisin looking skin had spread across my stomach. Parts of my regular skin had turned the same bruise color and spiraled around my arms and down my stomach, up my shoulders and wrapped around my neck. It almost looked a bunch of snakes around my body.

"Are you okay?" I glanced at Lenalee's concerned expression. I nodded my head.

"Don't worry. I usually black out when my innocence activates…" I trailed off. I looked towards Komui as he looked at my innocence, careful not to touch it too much.

"Hmm. Yep, its parasite type innocence." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Cross told me that." I stated.

"Hmm. Yes, I noticed you have his hat." I nodded my head, reaching up and grabbing it, keeping it in my hands.

"Yeah, he gave it to me as proof that I was a friend of the Order." I stated. He smiled a bit.

"Alright. You can deactivate your innocence. I'm sure Cross told you all about the Order, right?" Komui stated, taking a drink from his rather hilarious bunny mug.

I didn't know everything about the Order by memory, but I could easily go back and read it from the manga, and see what he said to Allen and stuff. So I just nodded my head. "Yeah. I had my questions so I tortured him for answers." I stated.

He chuckled. "Lenalee will leave your bags at your new room." Lenalee smiled. I nodded, already trusting her to not look through my stuff.

"Be careful with that bag." I pointed to my messenger bag. "Make sure it doesn't come open or anything… There's some rather personal stuff in there…"

She nodded. "Don't worry. I'll see you later!" She grabbed my bags and gave me a small wave before walking away. I watched her, feeling a bit insecure now that I didn't have the books with me anymore.

"This way~!" Komui hummed and then walked out another door. I followed him and found out to the platform elevator. I swallowed hard, remembering that this should be the part where I had to meet Hebraska. I was really hoping that she wouldn't grab me from behind, since I was scared too easily now.

"Tell me, how did you find Cross?" Komui asked.

"Umm… I worked at one of those prostitute houses…" He choked on his coffee. "Not like that. I actually pretended to be a boy and worked as a waiter. I did it for money and one night he found me and I guess…. He said he would train me…" I shrugged. "It happened really fast—" Suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist, then my arms and legs. I screamed out and struggled as I was pulled back, but when I saw the blue tinted ghostly arms, I relaxed. I took a deep breath.

"Holy shit… that scared me…" I watched as the tentacles lifted up my shirt and shot straight into my innocence. I struggled a bit: the feeling was strange, and not entirely comfortable. It felt as if there were snakes or spiders crawling under my skin.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I looked back to see Hebraska. She was beautiful in her own way: Her expression was rather warm; her lips were large, but fitted perfectly on her face. Even though that weird mask thing covered her eyes, she was beautiful. Her voice was so calming that it made me relax.

"It's alright…" I took another breath. Her face looked down at my abdomen.

"You are special…" She muttered, and brought me closer to her. Her forehead touched mine, and I was suddenly blinded; only seeing white. I heard Hebraska's voice, and only her voice.

"3 percent… 8 percent… 13 percent… 18 percent… 27 percent…. 39 percent… 46 percent… 55 percent… 69 percent… 73 percent." Suddenly I was able to see again, and I found that Hebraska had separated our foreheads.

"73 percent." She stated. I nodded my head. It wasn't a terribly good number, but it wasn't a bad one either. At least I knew that I was going to start pushing myself to find the powers of my innocence and to be able to be able to fight, to not be weak.

"You're The Protector." Hebraska stated, slowly bringing me down towards the platform. As my feet reached the platform I looked back towards her.

"The protector…?"

"You're innocence was meant to protect." She stated. I nodded slowly, looking down. I smiled a bit to myself. Komui started rambling about stuff, things he also told Allen: how many exorcists were in the world, and how Hebraska was one too. I listened and nodded, but I couldn't really get the information in my head just yet. As the platform started to rise, I gave a small wave to Hebraska; she smiled a bit at me. I stared down at the endless darkness as we kept going up.

"Liseandra." I turned around, to find Komui stretching a hand towards me. "Fate is in our hands. We must make it right." I nodded taking his hand.

He smiled. "Welcome to the Black Order."

* * *

Komui had shown me to my room, and then bid me a good night. He told me that in the morning, Lenalee would start to introduce me to other exorcists as well as people I would probably start seeing around. I bid him a good night as well before entering my room.

My room was a good size —for me at least. There was a bed pressed up against one wall, and on the same wall was an empty bookcase, with just a bit of dust. A desk was pressed against the opposite wall with a chair. There was a nightstand and a lamp and a couple of rather disturbing posters on the walls—those, I would have to take down or I would have nightmares. On the wall where the door was, there was a drawer with a mirror, mostly to put clothes in. I smiled. This room seemed perfect for me. I quickly changed into a large T-shirt that had been my PJ's for most of my time here. I looked in my messenger bag and made sure that everything was there, including the books and stuff from my world, like my iPod and cellphone. I smiled again when I saw everything was there. I knew I could trust someone like Lenalee. I went in my bag and grabbed the leather journal I had bought when I first started traveling and an old pen. I sat down with my back against the wall, opening the journal to a fresh page. I bit the end of my pen for a bit before I labeled the top of the page.

"Hmmm…" I said to myself. "I don't really know how to start this off…"

* * *

When I woke up and found myself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, I shot up on my bed and looked around frantically; the only thought in my head was that I had been kidnapped. But when I looked around my room, the memories of yesterday came flooding in, fast. I was in the Black Order.

I couldn't help but squeal a bit and fall back on the bed, my head hitting the pillow. I took a deep breath and stared at my ceiling.

"Finally, right?" I said to myself. I slowly stood up, and when I went to grab some shorts to slip on, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it—Ow…" I said. I fell to the floor from trying to put some a sock on while balancing on only one foot.

"Liseandra?" Lenalee's voice asked, as she opened the door and peeked inside. I gave her a nod, and she gave me a smile and walked in, Soldier trailing behind her. When he saw me, he ran up to me and started to smell my hands and face. I scratched behind his ears and smiled.

"Good morning." I said casually. She sat down on my bed and smiled.

"Good morning." She replied. "Had a good sleep?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Like the other nights." I replied easily. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"I looked at her attire and found that she still had her own PJ's on—just a shirt and some shorts in a lavender color—, her hair was completely loose and pin-straight, and I could tell from her face that she still hadn't exactly cleaned up this morning.

"Yesterday, nobody really showed you where the bathroom was. So I thought I would come to show you." She smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "That would be great, really." I sighed in relief. She stood up and I grabbed the clothes I would wear for the day and my toiletries. I followed her out my room, closing the door behind me.

"The large bathrooms are corresponding to where the individual rooms are. There are smaller bathrooms in most of the hallways and major rooms." She started explaining. The bathrooms were located one level higher from the hallway where my room was. The women and men bathrooms were next to each other. The white paint on both doors was peeling and wearing out. There were some dirty marks and shoe prints on the men's door while the women's door was a lot neater. However, it still had its dirt marks here and there. The 'Women' sign was in a stereotypical pink and painted with bold letters, and when I inspected it a bit closer I saw that on the sign, near the bottom and written in smaller black writing, were the words 'That doesn't include you, Lavi!'. I would have laughed from that, but I kept my mouth shut. The 'Men' sigh had a bit of graffiti, some stuff rather unreadable unless you got really really close to it.

When Lenalee and I entered the bathroom, it was empty. It was actually pretty early, about 6:10 am. I was rather relieved; since not many people knew me, I guess I was nervous about meeting more cannon characters…the idea actually freaked me out.

"The showers, sinks, and towels are usually always here with the soap, shampoo and stuff like that." I nodded my head, and grabbed one of the huge white towels.

"Thanks Lenalee." I stated, walking to one of the empty showers. She smiled shyly and grabbed one of the towels herself.

I turned on the water of the shower, waiting for it to get to a right temperature. I removed my shirt and sighed, staring down at my stomach, I looked at my innocence.

'_You are very exquisite. If I was human, knew you, I would try very hard to make you my confidante._'

I looked next to me to find a ghostly figure of Franz standing there, overdressed in a tuxedo with a bright green and flashy collared shirt instead of the commonly used white one. He didn't have his top hat though, leaving his messy dirty blond hair more noticeable. I also noted he seemed in good spirits—his crimson eyes had this shine in them that I've seen in Anthony the days after…

"Got laid yesterday?" I whispered towards him, taking off my shorts and underwear and then stepping into the shower. Franz didn't even look away; he just let his eyes wander on my figure.

'_Get laid…?_' he asked, confused.

"Had sex?" I looked towards Lenalee; she was happily humming in her own shower, so I could still whisper towards Franz.

'_Oh, fornication you mean_.' Franz stated. I sighed; I would definitely have to teach him normal speech. '_No, actually. I'm just an innocence. I can't fornicate- at least I don't think I could._'

"Then how can I see you, and speak to you and how can you… do all this?" I motioned my hands towards his ghostly form before scrubbing it in my short hair.

'_Since I'm special_.' Franz stated arrogantly. '_I don't really know actually._'

I almost swallowed some of the soapy water running down my face as I rinsed out my shampoo. As I rinsed my hair out fully, I pulled it out of my face and stared at Franz.

"You don't know?" I whispered harshly.

'_Nope._' He stated, shrugging his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair before fixing his jacket and then his bowtie. He pulled up his sleeve and looked down at his wrist, as if he was looking at a watch, but there was actually nothing there. '_I must go._'

"Alright. Bye babe." I gave him a nod of my head before grabbing the soap and starting to scrub it on a washcloth I grabbed before rubbing the cloth over myself.

'_See you later, sweetheart._' He replied, and in a blink of an eye, Franz was gone. I sighed, finishing my shower and grabbing a towel before starting to dry myself. I slipped on my underwear and some black shorts. Wearing a bra with my innocence was impossible so I just placed the towel on my hair to start drying and grabbed my stuff before going to the sink, grabbing my toothbrush. I put some toothpaste on it and then I started to brush my teeth. I looked towards Lenalee to see her coming out of the shower. I stared at her body a bit more—I was immensely jealous of her figure. She just seemed to perfect in my eyes… it made me feel like I was the fattest fatass out there.

I spit the toothpaste gunk out of my mouth and then rinsed out my mouth then my toothbrush. I sighed, staring at my innocence in the mirror.

"You know," I looked towards Lenalee as she grabbed her own toothbrush. "I think your innocence is kind of cool." She stated.

I chuckled. "It's…. a bit different. I guess it's hard to explain. The only thing I hate is that it can be so sensitive…"

"I have an equipment type." Lenalee stated, looking down at her feet for a moment before she started to brush her teeth.

I nodded. "Yours is different too." I started to think a bit of the future, when Lenalee would get her 'Crystal'-thing innocence. I chewed out the thought. I finished drying my short hair and threw the towel in a basket that was labeled 'Laundry'. I threw my shirt over my shoulder—I didn't want to put it on yet, since the back of my shirt would get wet from my dripping hair. I wondered how Lenalee did it with her hair.

Lenalee was finishing putting up her usual hairstyle. She was already dressed and everything. I stretched a bit, wincing as my innocence flared a bit.

"I'll show you to the cafeteria now." Lenalee stated, smiling. I nodded my head, suddenly realizing how hungry I was.

"That would be great. I'm really hungry."

Lenalee showed me that they were a room inside the bathroom that held cubbies; there was one for every room near the bathroom. I put my stuff in the one under hers since it was empty and it would be easier to find it since her cubby was labeled with her name. I followed Lenalee towards the cafeteria; some people stared at us—me—in a funny fashion. And as soon as I walked into the cafeteria I realized that my shirt was still hanging on my shoulder.

"Oops." I whispered, putting on the baggy shirt on, Lenalee giggled and then she walked me towards a line. I grabbed a tray and slid it down the aisle until we reached a window—that pretty much looked like a movie theater ticket thing. When I looked inside the window I saw a number of different people slaving over stoves and cutting food and everything like that.

I saw a dark-skinned man, with braid things…that were purple? He was busy with a pan and when he turned around I saw small, skinny glasses perched on his nose. We stared at each other for a few seconds, maybe even a minute before he broke out into a grin and stretched out to see me. I stumbled back a few steps.

"Aww, look at you. You're so adorable!" He squealed. "She's new, right?" He looked towards Lenalee who just nodded.

"I'm Lise… Nice to meet you." I said, after catching my breath from the sight that belonged to the main cook—Jerry. He smiled.

"Aren't you a cutie?" he gushed. "I'm Jerry—now what do you want to eat? I can cook anything." He stated those words arrogantly.

"Well umm…" I was hungry, but I didn't exactly know what to eat, or what I wanted.

'_May I make some recommendations?' _Franz voice ran out in my head, He suddenly appeared leaning against the counter where I had just slid the trays.

'_Fine. Not too much meat though.'_ He growled and then started to list foods; I repeated them—trying to keep the pronunciation correct. As the list started to get longer and longer, Lenalee's eyes widened and Jerry seemed shocked. When Franz finished, I closed my eyes and looked at Jerry.

"Did you um… get all that?" I asked. He nodded slowly, before smiling.

"You're just like that other kid." He smiled at me once again, before turning around. "Special Order, coming right up!" He said. I chuckled.

I looked towards Lenalee. "Oh, you got your food already?" She nodded.

"I usually get the A-set for breakfast." She smiled at me, holding the tray she had. It wasn't filled up with much food; at least it didn't seem like much to me.

"Hey sweetie." I looked over to Jerry; he had a tray with this huge stack of plates and bowls. The stack was tall—like the anime type tall that won't fall over. I stared at it for a second before grabbing it.

"I bet it's gonna all fall." Lenalee patted my back.

"Don't worry." She reassured me. I sighed, grabbing the bottom tray and lifting the entire thing up. It was heavy, but actually nothing that I couldn't handle. I sighed as Lenalee guided me to a near-by table. I set down the tray with a smack, and I was glad nothing spilled. I sighed in relief and sat down then looked next to Lenalee, she was eating her food calmly, taking a look around the cafeteria. I started to grab random plates from the stack and began eating. I was really hungry and practically swallowed down my food. Stupid parasite-type innocence.

'_I can hear all the words you speak.'_ Franz voice growled from the back of my head. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it, pretty boy." I muttered.

"Hmmm? Did you say something?" Lenalee asked me.

After I swallowed, I shook my head, grabbing another plate and started to eat once again. I was eating too fast, and for some reason I felt like my appetite was going to make me really fat, but didn't Franz get half of the food I was eating? I didn't really understand parasite innocence's—neither did Franz. It was so strange…

"Lise?" I looked towards Lenalee. "You traveled with General Cross?" She asked uncertainly. I nodded my head again. "So he's alive?" She asked. I nodded again, and she smiled. I swallowed my food.

"Why ask?"

"It's just um… a lot of people here at the Order thought he was dead… But I knew better." She said, picking at her food a bit.

"He's too stubborn to die." I stated. '_At least, not yet._' I thought about the manga, about how Cross mysteriously disappeared that rainy night. I swallowed a bit, finally eating the last plate of food on my tray.

When I finished all my food, I stacked the plates and bowls neatly. I drank the last of my water and then followed Lenalee to dump my dirty plates.

"So, who else is an exorcist around here?" I asked.

"Oh, well, we have quite a few." She stated. "There's 5 Generals. Right now including you and me, there's twenty all around the world. You'll get to meet them all eventually." I nodded my head; I technically already met them—in my own way.

"I have to go meet my brother now, Lise." Lenalee said, as we stopped. "If you need anything, I'll be there. Just ask anyone for directions." I nodded my head. "I'll see you later."

"Later." I replied, giving a small wave of my hand. I stood there like an idiot for a couple of seconds, lost in my own thoughts. The hallway I was in was empty; it was still a bit early. I suddenly felt something next to my legs; I looked down to find Soldier looking at me with his big black eyes.

"Oh, you need food." I stated. I stretched my arms a bit and started walking back towards the cafeteria. Soldier walked ahead of me like usual.

'_Why do you keep that dog?_' Franz was now walking next to me. I looked towards him and shrugged.

"He's glued to my heart." I stated. Franz shook his head, obviously not understanding how I could be attached to a dog. "Don't you get tired of, like, doing this?" I motioned my hands to his ghostly figure.

He shrugged. "I _can't stay like this very long. I think I'm understanding a bit better now._" I stuck my hands in my pockets and stared at him for a bit.

"You're weird."

"_You're deranged."_

I stopped walking as I stared at him for a moment. He has an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. He leaned a bit on his cane.

"Touché." I replied.

* * *

The next four days were normal—well, at least as normal as the days got. I started to associate myself more and more with the structure of the Black Order's tower. I was slowly figuring out how to get from Point A to Point B. I don't know who originally built this structure, but it seemed they just wanted to make it stupidly confusing.

Over the time though, I had met Johnny and Tapp. Johnny was excitedly making me a uniform for my missions. That got me pretty excited, knowing I was really an exorcist. I also started making a routine for myself—I remembered one of my old teachers said that having a routine and following it every day is training, something about balance and self-discipline—or something close to that. Every day I would take a few hours to train myself with my innocence—I really wanted to be stronger. Sadly, it would take time—and believe me it would take a lot more time—but somehow, I was gonna do it.

I sighed, walking around aimlessly. I was deep in thought—when was Allen getting here? He was obviously in a mission with Kanda, since Kanda was missing too (if Kanda was here, then I would have seen him eating in the cafeteria at some time—or Lenalee would have introduced me). I dug in the back pocket of my black trousers, pulling out a crinkled and worn out piece of lined paper. I opened it, checking the dates on it.

It was September 16; I got here on September 12. I digged into my pocket again, pulling out a rather small pencil—the eraser was already all used up. I put the lead on the tip of my tongue, walking towards the wall and using it as my support. I started scribbling more dates and what happened on them. Allen got here on September 1st, and he left for his first mission September 11—ironically, a day before I arrived. He was already gone for 6 days on the mission. I growled, staring at what I had on the bottom of the paper. 'Allen on mission for: 4 days. Meet him on: Sept. 14'. I felt stupid for glaring at it but I hated that I was wrong. The one character I was most excited to meet was Allen, and I had been looking forward to it all this time—but since I came here he hasn't shown up, and since yesterday my prediction was proved wrong. I growled, putting the writing under two lines that made an X, and next to it I scribbled 'WRONG!' and left it like that. I pursed my lips and stared at the other dates. There was nothing else to note so I just put the pencil in my pocket and then started to fold the piece of paper. I put it in my pocket and continued my walk, when I suddenly heard my name.

"Lise!" I turned around to find Lenalee—looking as bright and beautiful as ever. I stared at her for a few seconds wondering how she looks so pretty every day.

"Hey Lenalee." I greeted her. I walked towards her and noticed there was a tray with mugs filled with fresh coffee, one of them was a baby blue mug with a comical bright pink rabbit on it.

"Taking coffee to Komui?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's working on some robot invention." She stated. I walked next to her as we took the somewhat familiar path that led to the Science Department. As soon as we walked in, I tripped on a huge cable, I was too stupid to try to catch myself, but someone grabbed my arm. I blushed, completely embarrassed.

"Aye, Lise. You okay?" I looked back to find Reever Wenham holding one of my arms, the other was holding a coffee mug—under his arm a rather thick folder.

"Uh, Yeah." I got myself back on my two feet and looked down at the cable I had tripped on. "Thanks for saving me from falling…" I trailed off, still slightly embarrassed. I hope the flush on my cheeks would go away soon.

"Yeah, don't worry." He replied casually. "Supervisor is working on this thing, so the place is more of a mess than usual."

"You okay Lise?" I turned towards Lenalee. She only had one mug on her tray now.

"Yeah. Fine." I answered back, letting my fingers play around with a bracelet that was on my wrist. I followed Lenalee as we walked towards a huge contraction thing. I stood next to Lenalee and stared at it as Lenalee and Komui talked. I squinted my eyes in concentration staring at it, where have I seen this before, since it seems so familiar?

"Hehe, it's almost done." Komui said.

"Supervisor, what's this unnecessarily bulky robot?" Reever's voice sounded from next to me.

"I told you, it's Komurin."

"Brother…" Lenalee sounded worried.

"Komurin….?" I spoke the word confused. My eyes widened as the things that were supposed to be eyes shone brightly. I suddenly remembered where I had heard the name before. I took a few steps back, staring at it.

"Something wrong Lise?" Lenalee asked, she was staring at me, along with Reever and Komui. I probably looked scared since they looked at me strangely.

"No… Nothing…" I muttered. "I just, forgot I locked Soldier in my room couple of hours ago. I'm gonna go let him out." My excuse wasn't pathetic, but it was a lie. I started making my way to my room, trying to make sure I didn't get lost. I was careful and when I reached the familiar stairs that went up to the hall of my floor I could have kissed someone. I walked up the stairs, to the third level and then went to the right. When I reached the forth door I stopped and went in my pocket again, pulling out a key. Most people didn't lock their room. In fact, I remember a lot of the finders telling me they lost their keys but I just couldn't feel right if I didn't lock my room with the books in there. If someone would read the books, not only I would be screwed but this world would probably be screwed as well.

I opened the door, and looked behind it. I had started to make my room a bit more comfortable. I decided to leave the creepy poster since the walls seemed too bare without them, though the posters weren't that freaky to me anymore. All my clothes were in the drawers. My desk was already filled to the brim with books, papers, and quills. My bed was unmade, and my nightstand had my journal and a small stack of dirty plates I've been too lazy to bring down to the kitchen. There were clothes scattered around on the floor on my room; I would clean it all later.

I moved the door so that it was half-open and then looked behind it to see my Messenger bag hanging from two hangers I had placed earlier. I started to open the buckles when the door hit my back and the back of my head.

"Holy shit!" I couldn't help but scream out. I pushed the door back and looked to see whom the hell had just walked into my room, but when I turned around, I saw Soldier, sitting there, staring at me. "Oh, it's just you." I closed the door and then went to turn around and opened my messenger bag, getting the second volume of D. Gray-man.

"Komui is building that giant robot thing." I started, walking towards my desk. There were a few of the mangas there too, the last couple volumes. I've had been researching the 14th, Cross's disappearance, the Second and Third exorcists, and such. I moved the papers and the books around, grabbing a clean piece of paper and one of the quills. I opened a bottle of ink and dipped it in. I titled the page 'Komurin Attack on the Black Order'. I started reading it, and taking notes on the piece of paper—stuff I would have to know to be a bit prepared for this.

When I finished reading the chapters were the robot attacked I took note, as I closed the book and looked over the piece of paper I checked over I had everything I needed. I smiled, starring at the first thing I had written.

'Allen stated its Midnight when they arrive. When he finds Reever, he learns that the incident started 30 minutes before. Approximate time the incident occurs: 11:30'

My eyes widened. I was meeting Allen today! I was meeting Allen! I stood up and started doing some sort of mini-dance. I couldn't help it, I was so happy! Finally! Allen was gonna to meet me and he was going to say 'Hello, I'm Allen Walker, Nice to meet you.' with a smile. He would put out his right hand and I would shake his hand and I would introduce myself and—I smiled, looking at Solider, who was laid out on my bed (taking up most of the space), staring at me with the same eyes he has most of the day.

"Finally meeting Allen!" I exclaimed at him.

'_Could you cause any more of a ruckus?_' I turned towards my desk to find Franz sitting there, his elbow on the table, his head leaning against his hand. I stuck my tongue at him. It was childish but I didn't really give a shit right now—practically nothing could ruin my mood.

"I'm finally meeting Allen!" I told him happily. He rolled his eyes.

'_Why is Allen Walker so important?_' He asked lazily, taking off his top hat and loosening his bow tie. I grabbed the first volume of D. Gray-man that was sitting on my nightstand, and showed it to him.

"See. He's the main character." I started, flipping the book open. "He practically tells the story; and he's the—"

'_Destroyer of time, yeah I know._' I glared at him.

"Then why ask such a stupid question if you already know the answer?"

'_You haven't answered my question yet though_.' I stared at him confused. '_You've been estimating the days until Allen Walker arrives. Do you have some infatuation with him?_'

I smirked. "Jealous, Franz?"

He scoffed. "_We could never work out. You're not my type. I like woman who actually act like their gender_." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Franz. You will always be number one in my heart!" I hugged him from behind, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He grabbed my hands, gripping them tightly.

'_Well, I hope so_.'

* * *

As time passed that day, I was in a very good mood. When Franz appeared to speak to me he stared at me funnily from my mood changes, since I was usually a sarcastic bitch towards him. He seemed to enjoy the niceness I had to him.

When the clock turned to 11 pm, I went towards the Science Department. I made small talk with Reever and Lenalee when she was around; Komui was too busy with Komurin. I drank the coffee that Lenalee brought and doodled on pieces of paper to pass the time. Lenalee would converse with me—I could tell she was trying to find out a bit more about my background, but she wasn't exactly prying, and since I didn't ask anything about her past (since I already knew a big chunk of her history), she really didn't ask me a lot. I told the Black Order I was born in Spain—I was actually born in South America, but then they would ask how I got to Europe so I lied a bit. Being born in Spain would explain my Spanish last name and first name, and plus I knew how to speak Spanish. I told also told her that I had a big brother—Franz. He wasn't so pleased when I started speaking of him as a big brother, but when I started to compliment him he appeared next to me with an arrogant face. I had to say that after I left home, I never saw Franz again.

When the clock struck eleven at night, rain had started to pour down. I only knew that since someone who had come from upstairs had announced it. But the science lab was almost a basement, with no windows either. It made the atmosphere a bit depressing, but the way the people here spoke to each other really changed that.

Everyone here was a friend, or an enemy in some way. I wasn't really into people-watching, but watching all their interactions was beautiful, I guess, how they spoke or argued with each other. Reever often argued with Komui, but after their small disagreement would still laugh with each other. I did felt jealous, since the only person I could have done that was with Anthony…but he wasn't here. Just watching them made me feel a bit more alone in this world.

As the time got closer to 11:30, people started to fall asleep, mostly leaning against huge pile of paperwork. I was a bit tired, laying my head down on the table and watching people walk here and there.

"Should I change jobs?"

"I can't finish… I think I won't be able to finish for the rest of my life…"

"If I can't sleep at all, I'd rather not wake up at all…"

"Don't give up… It'll all be over someday…" I chuckled as watched as Reever leaned his head back tiredly. Suddenly Lenalee came in, holding a tray with one of God's most important inventions—

"Anyone want coffee?" Everyone raised their hands and went to get a cup. Lenalee handed me one and I thanked her, drinking the warm substance. After only a few seconds of enjoying the peace, I looked at the clock—11:34. So much for peace.

"Heeeeeey. Is everyone awake~~~?" Komui came dashing into the room-it looked like he was doing some sort of demented ballerina dance. "Look, Look!" he waved his hands wildly at the huge contraption-thing. "Tadaa! Our science group's savior! 'Komurin II'!

I could have sweat-dropped while staring at this huge robot with the same little beret thing that Komui wears a lot. I wondered why Komui was such an idiot sometimes? Later during the manga he gets so serious and protective that it's not even familiar from how he's acting now. I stared at the robot in disgust, ignoring what everyone else was doing in the room. When Lenalee started walking closer to the robot, I decided to walk too.

I ended up next to her. I looked down at the tray in her hands, only one cup remained. I wonder if it would be smart to just snatch the cup away and make sure this incident never happens. I stopped a bit in realization. I could actually… change what happens in the future. I could stop Allen from losing his innocence, from almost being killed by Tyki. I could stop Cross from disappearing… I could stop so many bad things.

"Umm… That's my brother's coffee…" Lenalee's voice ripped me out of my thoughts. My eyes widened as I watched the robot gulp down the coffee.

"Hey Brother; is Komurin allowed to drink coffee?"

Komui sparkled. "What are you saying Lenalee? Although I said it's 100% like me, Komurin is a robot. Of course it can't drink coffee. Ahahaha…"

Everyone stopped and stared at Komui with wide eyes.

"It drank it…?" Reever said uncertainly.

Suddenly the robot moved quickly, turning into a force that made me step back a bit. One of its hands shot out with a needle and went right towards Lenalee's neck. She immediately fell on the floor, her eyes closed.

"LENALEE!" Komui yelled, running towards her, picking her up a bit and letting her body lean on his.

"I… am… komu….rin…. I make exorcist stronger… That woman is…. An exorcist…. Therefore, I must perform surgery and make her macho."

Tears poured down Komui's eyes. I cringed, thinking of sweet Lenalee with a body of some weight lifter. I looked over at the wall, staring at the clock. It read 11:41. I sighed—just had to hold for 20 minutes until Allen came, and then this entire thing would be over. I sighed, looking back up at the Robot. It was staring right at me. I gulped.

"Exorcist…" It muttered before another needle came flying my way. I barely got out of its way, tumbling on the floor rather ungracefully. I stood up quickly, ignoring the pain in my left leg. I looked at the clock, only a minute had passed. I growled, annoyed.

The robot's legs started to move, and chaos filled the Black Order.

* * *

My strategy was to not be taken away to where the giant robot of doom was- to hide somewhere until midnight. It was actually very easy to hide since the robot was mostly paying attention to Lenalee. I sighed, cracking my fingers.

'_You should go out and brawl._' I looked up, meeting Franz's crimson eyes. He was staring down at me, top hat on his head, leaning lightly on his cane. '_You are the chosen Protector_.'

I shrugged. "I don't even know what that means."

'_You'll find out. I cannot tell you._'

I rolled my eyes. "What can you tell me then?"

'_That you look like a feeble baby hiding like this_.'

That struck a cord right in my pride and dignity. I stared at him, biting my lip tightly. He was right; I was acting like a coward. I was an exorcist, I was labeled at 'The Protector' and here I was, hiding… I looked at the clock; it was 11:57. I sighed, standing up, and stared at Franz.

He smiled. '_Do not worry. I will protect you_.'

I sighed. "Alright. Whatever." There was s sudden crash behind me, and a blast that made pushed me to the ground, right through Franz's figure. He quickly vanished and I was left with the taste of blood in my mouth. I quickly stood up and turned around, staring at Komurin. I brought my hand to my lip to find that falling on my face had ripped my lip open. I licked the blood and quickly spit it out.

"Exorcist…" It growled.

"Lise! Run!" I heard Reever's voice. I swallowed hard, and then sprinted away, I tried to think of what I should do—but it was pretty hard when this giant robot is chasing you. When I suddenly saw Lenalee, my eyes widened—she was supposed to be at the stairs, where Allen found her. I stopped running, quickly going towards her and throwing her on my back. She was pretty light.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LENALEE!" I heard Komui yell.

"Saving her, you idiot!" I couldn't help but yell back. I quickly made it down the stairs, running towards the entrance of the waterway. When I reached there I laid her down as gently as possible. I couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds—she looked like such an angel. When I heard another crash I started to run back, and as soon as I climbed the stairs something grabbed my waist. I couldn't help but scream and struggle in the robot's grip.

"Lise!" Reever's and Komui's voice reached my ears.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back. "Just stop this damn thing!"

Komurin's grip was tight; I could barely breath in. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on activating my innocence, but it wasn't working. My lack of oxygen made it entirely too difficult.

"I hear Allen!" I could have taken a breath of relief, but I just couldn't. My vision was getting fuzzy as I watched Reever run the same way I had before. Sadly the robot started to follow him, with me still in his grip. I coughed as it was thrown around wildly as it ran. And when it suddenly just threw itself into a wall, I could feel little bits of shrapnel going into my skin.

"Do I look fucking indestructible?" I couldn't help but speak even with my limited amount of air, but when I looked down to see Reever and then… Allen… Oh my fucking God, it was Allen… ALLEN WALKER. He looked so much prettier in real-life then in the manga or anime. I smiled, staring down at him, before they started running. Komurin crashed into the water, getting it and me all wet; the water was cold—too cold for my taste. I coughed and gagged as the water got into my nose and mouth. I tried to suck in as much air as possible before the thing started to run again.

"Reever! Make it let me go!" I couldn't help but yell out, but I couldn't hear anything that happened from there. When Allen and Reever ran, hiding sighed as slumped against the grip of Komurin.

"Yuu Kanda…" I heard the robot mutter. Then it came to me that Kanda was also back, and I was going to meet him soon too!

My happiness was cut off short when the Robot started to break through walls again and when we went a few levels down, I was faced with the back of the one and only Yuu Kanda. And the robot did the most stupidest thing I could think off-it threw me towards Kanda. And of course, I landed where he was. We both rolled a few times, and when we stopped we were both on the ground.

Kanda's ponytail has broken so his beautiful black blue tinted hair was pooled around his face. He had a shocked expression—very different from the scowls I've usually seen him in the manga. He had a thin face, with deep ebony eyes. He was beautiful and handsome. Then I noticed that we were both in a rather awkward position, I was straddling him in a very sexual way—I could feel his penis even if he wasn't horny…this told me a lot.

"Hi, I'm Lise. Sorry about this." I stated. He still had this shocked expression on his face as my wet hair started to drip little amounts of water on him. There was a sudden rumble from behind, as fast as I could, I stood up and turned around staring as Komurin had these rather sharp apparatuses instead of hands.

I closed my eyes tightly and brought my arms up, thinking of my innocence and when Komurin attacked, I felt no pain. When I opened my eyes, I saw that coming out from my skin were these two sold-white shields that had stopped those sharp things from reaching me or Kanda. I swallowed hard.

"Franz?" I whispered.

'Yup. My powers. I told you I would protect you.'

I got all my strength and pushed back against the robot's arms, making him recoil. I put my arms down and watched as the bone went back into my skin and the skin magically closed. It was actually very disgusting but it was cool. I looked back at Kanda, He was standing up and putting his hands on his sword—Mugen, if I remembered right?

I looked at him as he glared at me, that familiar scowl back on his face. "Hi—" I was cut off when I was suddenly lifted into the air. After a few seconds I realized I was falling, and fast. I closed my eyes and thought of what I could do.

My innocence seemed to control my body, so I wondered if I could change my skin into a rope? I brought up my hands and picture them extending and holding onto to something, and when I stopped falling, I opened my eyes to see that my arms has lost their bones and were wrapped around the railing of a staircase, stopping my fall. I sighed in relief.

"Lise!" I looked down to find Reever, Allen and Toma.

"Catch me?" I asked. He nodded. I swallowed hard and put all my trust into his guy and let my arms go back to normal. I was falling and then I found myself in someone's arms. When I opened my eyes I saw the smiling face of Allen Walker. He had caught me…

"Are you okay?" he asked, slowly letting me down to me feet. I looked down at my hands—I was trembling slightly and I felt adrenaline running through my veins.

"I think…"

"Umm… Hello, Nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker." Allen put out one of his hands—his right. I could have laughed, but I didn't.

"Liseandra Silva." I stated, taking his hand and shaking it. I enjoyed this moment before my legs gave out and I fell to the floor rather painfully. I coughed as my innocence throbbed.

"What did that thing do to you?" Reever asked.

"It… Injected me with something… I don't know…" I breathed out. I felt my consciousness starting to leave me. I sighed, regretting I would miss Lenalee's showdown and being able to see her innocence. After thinking for a bit, I would also not be able to punch Komui in the face anytime soon.

But before I knew it, I blacked out and found myself in the 14th's room. Franz smiling at me as I just lay down on the floor.

"What the hell are your powers?" I couldn't help but ask.

He laughed. '_It's diverse. Mostly controlling the cells of the human body—but there are limitations_.'

"And those are?"

'_Well, when you change a cell, it cannot stay that way permanently. Because it is not its original form, it cannot function properly._'

"Huh?"

He sighed. '_If you decide to make your arms into a rope—like you did before—you wouldn't be able to keep your arms that way for long, since in that form, your arms aren't getting fresh blood, which means no oxygen. So it you keep your arms like that for a long period, they would eventually start to die and decompose._'

I cringed at the though. "Well, at least, you're not completely useless."

'_I'm offended by that_.'

"Good."

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, I had a few people staring down at me and there was this huge pain in my abdomen. I could see the people's shadows. I blinked, trying to make the fuzziness go away.

"She's awake…"

"Lise! Can you say anything?" I kept blinking, looking down at my abdomen—seeing my innocence was a bloodshot color. I grumbled.

"Lise!" Lenalee's voice reached my ears. I could see her figure by my side; I couldn't help but reach up to her hair.

"Lenalee… Your hair is still long…" I muttered stupidly.

"Huh? Of course!" she replied, smiling at me as she held my hands.

"What the hell did Komui do to her? She's all drunk and her innocence…"

"Komurin damaged it a bit. It will be fine with time." Lenalee stated. I sighed in relief. Slowly Lenalee helped me up and brought me a glass of water. I accepted it gratefully, drowning it all down. I sighed, laying down and poked at my innocence slightly—other then being a little sore, it was fine.

"What happened?" I asked, even though I knew everything.

"Umm… Komurin was destroyed. We have to re-build a good part of the castle. Your room was okay but Allen's was destroyed." Lenalee started. I hummed in thought.

"Who's Allen again?" I asked groggily.

"Oh, you haven't met him or Kanda yet!" She smiled. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah." It took a few trials to start walking but with Lenalee's help I was able to do it in no time. "What happened to my shirt?"

"Komurin ripped it off to get to your innocence." I nodded my head and followed her. The castle was rather worn and dirty. There was debris here and there and random people were fixing the floors and walls. I kept following Lenalee until we arrive at the cafeteria. It wasn't hard to spotted Allen's white hair—besides, he was the only one with a huge tray of food.

"You want something to eat?" Lenalee asked. I shook my head, not feeling too hungry. I followed Lenalee but we didn't go to Allen—instead we went to another familiar exorcist.

"Lise, this is Yuu Kanda, He's an exorcist too." She stated. I looked at Kanda; I couldn't help of thinking of our last encounter, and his penis too. "Kanda, this is Liseandra Silva. She arrived here when you were on the mission. She's an exorcist."

"We've met." Kanda growled out. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, kind of." I shrugged off Lenalee's confused look. "Sorry about earlier, by the way."

"Che." He growled. I shrugged and looked down to see him eating.

"Bien Probecho.**(1)**" I stated in Spanish before nodding my head towards Lenalee. I trailed her as we walked towards Allen's table. She sat down next to him but I felt that it was appropriate for me to sit across from them.

"Allen." She started, catching his attention. He pushed the now empty tray away to get a better view of her and me too, I guess? "This is Liseandra Silva."

He looked at me, and I looked back—he had this innocent childish tint in his eyes, something that he lost after the entire Noah's Ark arc. His hair was a beautiful snow white—eyes a comforting gray. Skin very pale and the scar on his eye looked more like a feature that made him attractive instead of repulsive.

"We've sorta met." I confessed to Lenalee. She gazed at me curiously.

"Yeah." Allen smiled at her. "We've met."

I chuckled as Lenalee laughed and Allen smiled. Suddenly I thought of a rather cliché idea—but I couldn't help it.

"I heard you were on a mission." I began, causing Allen look at me in surprise. I gave him a small smile. "Welcome back."

He smiled at me—a true smile. "Thanks. It's good to be back."

* * *

**(1) **: Bien Probecho means like... "Have a good meal." In spanish. It's traditional for people to say it before they eat or before someones eating in many Spanish cultures.

Well there, Chapter over. Lise has meet Canon Characters :D! Well, that's it for now... I hope everyone liked this chapter, i did XD.

REVIEW, please. Just click the button in the middle...


End file.
